When Worlds Collide
by BansheeThunder
Summary: This takes place a year after the StarFox team has destroyed the Aparoid Queen.Now they have there first big mission since then and they end up running into a team of three humans that have stumbled into there universe.What will happen a fight or alliance
1. Chapter 1:The Briefing

Preface:

A year after their successful defeat of the Aparoid Queen, Team Star Fox finds themselves out of work in a peaceful Lylat System; taking on only a handful of rather trivial recon missions for the Cornerian Government. With so little to do, the team has slowly become more restless. However, on a long, dragging day seemingly unlike the past several days, the team receives a transmission from General Pepper. One that may free them from their currently mundane lives...

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 1: The Briefing

"Fox, we've just got word that General Pepper wants us to get to the Cornerian Army Base. He arranged a ride for us. It will be here in thirty minutes."

Fox looked down at his wrist communicator and pressed a small, faintly blinking button, opening a communications line. "I'll be down in a minute Slippy."

He heard Slippy's voice over the communicator again. "Alright, can you pick up Krystal on your way down? She did not answer when I called. Do you know were she is?"

"Yeah, she's here with me, She came over to talk last night and she fell asleep." answered Fox. "We'll be down in a minute." Fox pushed another button to end the transmission. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, shortly after giving Krystal a light shake. "Krystal, you have to get up. We have a meeting with General Pepper."

Blinking slowly, Krystal gradually rose to her side, glancing up at Fox with hints of remaining weariness in her eyes, "OK, thanks for letting me stay Fox. I was so tired last night."

Fox stood up, "No problem, you should get ready to go. We have 30 minutes until our ride gets here."

Krystal rather quickly got up and walked into the bathroom. Now temporarily alone, Fox decided he should also get ready for the day to come. Moving over to his dresser, he grabbed his uniform. As he donned his familiar flight jacket and scarf, he spoke vaguely under his breath, "I hope this is a good mission. We have not had a good mission in a year."

"I agree with you, we could use a mission besides recon or escorts."

Fox gave a slight jump as he heard Krystal's voice from behind him. "Whoa, you scared me."

Krystal giggled, "I'm sorry, I did not know I was so scar…"

She was cut off by a voice over the communicator. "You guys need to get down here. Our ride will be here any minute."

Fox pressed a button and began speaking, "We're on our way, relax Falco."

Falco's voice rang over the communicator again. "Fox this could be a good mission, I'm not going to be late because you and your girlfriend are having a sleepover."

Fox started to blush, which causes his voice to waver slightly as he spoke back, "Falco you know that Krystal and I are not dat…"

"Let's just get down there before he they leave without us." Krystal interrupted with a smile, sparing Fox from continuing his embarrassed rebuttal.

Fox nodded, with some relief, "Yeah, your right. Falco, just wait one more minute."

"Just get down here." said Falco in an irritated tone.

They both left the room and began to walk down the hallway to the elevator of the complex. As they entered the elevator, Krystal noticed that Fox was blushing a bit from what Falco had said. She wanted to say something to make him fell less embarrassed, and quickly managed to do so in a cheery voice, "You know, it's not a bad thing to like one of your crew members."

Fox's face went beat red after she said this which quickly lead Krystal to assume that was not the best choice of words for this moment. Because of this, she did not say anything else until the elevator came to a stop. By then Fox seemed to be alright.

Falco was the first to speak when they arrived. "Well, did you two have fun at your little sleepover?"

Fox seemed to get very angry after Falco said this and opened his mouth to speak, but as he did Slippy spoke in his place "Hey, our ride is here."

This sudden interruption made Fox lose his train of thought. With a light shake of his head, Fox cleared his throat. "Let's go then. Don't want to keep the General waiting."

Each member of the Star Fox Team slowly climbed into the limo one at a time. Fox took a spot opposite of where Krystal was sitting, not wanting Falco to start anything on the ride over to the base. For the most part, the ride was rather quiet, leading Fox to trail into thought about what Krystal said to him back on the Great Fox. "Is it really that obvious? How long has she known? How does she feel about me? Does she like me, or does she just want to be friends? If she could figure it out does the rest of the team know?" The captain's thoughts trailed on for some time over these questions, causing him to completely lose track of time.

Fox then gave a slight jump when he heard Falco's gruff voice, "Hey, Fox are you coming to the meeting or do you want me to fill you in after you're done daydreaming?"

After exiting the limo Fox spoke back, "No, I'm coming. General Pepper would get very frustrated with me if I did not come." They both entered the building and joined the other two members of their team.

"General Pepper is expecting you so you may go up at anytime." said the lady at the receptionist desk. "You know were his office is right?"

Fox turned to face her and spoke with a nod, "Yeah, we've been here enough times to know were it is."

"OK, I'll call him and tell him you're on your way up." replied the receptionist

Fox and his team walked a short distance to the elevator and when they all found themselves within the small confine, Fox pushed the button for the top floor. It was a silent eight minute ride until the elevator came to a full stop and the team exited. They then walked to a door that had the name 'General Pepper' on the door. Fox knocked and a voice almost immediately came from the other side, "Come in."

The team walked in and General Pepper began speaking, even before they had time to take a seat or get comfortable in any way. "Welcome. Now I don't want to keep you here any longer than I have to because you need to prepare for a very important mission."

Falco seemed to be very happy after hearing this, "Finally, it's been a year since we've had any good action."

General looked at him with a wry smile, "Good to hear you're excited, Falco. This will certainly prove to be a great challenge, I'm sure. In it's simplest form, you'll be taking part in a dual operation."

Fox looks over at him with a confused look. "A duel operation...I'm guessing we have to objectives to carry out at the same time?

The General looked back over at Fox with a firm nod, "Precisely. The main part of the mission will be destroying a heavily guarded base that has recently appeared on the planet of Katina. This base was built without the planets consent and is too heavily guarded for their forces to overcome. The base is producing massive amounts of weapons and ships. They are also supplying the enemies of Lylat with these weapons. It must be destroyed."

"So what is the other part of the mission?" asked Fox.

"The other part is to find a ship that has been appearing in that area." answered the General. "Who flies the ship? Who do they fly for? What type of ship it is...all of these details are unknown. The only thing we can confirm from several recon units is that this ship is capable of traveling several sectors in less than a minute with almost no warning. As you can imagine, a ship with such technology is very difficult to track."

Slippy looked very confused and spoke in a voice that relayed that perfectly, "That's not possible. That's too fast for hyperspace, plus you have to clear a path before you can travel at high speeds like that."

The General glanced over at the toad, "Of course, but this ship seems able to warp away as soon as someone has spotted it."

"So destroy the base and identify an unknown ship on the way. Got it. Is there anything else we should know?" asked Falco

The General shook his head, "No, that is all. You will be leaving Corneria around noon tomorrow, so please begin preparing for the mission."

"We will." said Fox

Then General then looked at Fox, "You are dismissed then, and the best of luck to you."

All except Falco gave a slight bow in respect of the General before turning to leave.

After exiting the large building, the Star Fox Team walked down to the street where a limo was waiting for them. Stopping just short of the vehicle, Fox thought out loud, "Maybe we should stay on the Great Fox for the night so we can be ready to leave sooner."

Slippy spoke back in a rather excited voice, "Sounds like a good idea. Then I can get the ship ready to takeoff when I wake up so we're ready."

Fox looked over at Falco, "It doesn't matter to me."

He then looked over to Krystal for her opinion. She stated simply, "It does make sense."

Fox then entered the limo and told the driver to bring them to the hanger bay. He nodded and the rest of the team entered the limo. Krystal this time intentionally took a seat right next to Fox, which immediately put a smile on the face of Falco. Fox struck him an angry look which made Falco even more happy. With a smirk, he spoke towards both Fox and Krystal, "Well, just look at that lovely couple..."

"Quiet, Falco." Fox retorted in an annoyed voice.

Falco then stopped after getting the reaction that he wanted. But then he got an idea and he subtly signaled to Krystal to put her arm around Fox. She thought it would be rather amusing to see his reaction as well, so she put her arm around him.

His face started to turn red, "Uh...w-what are you doing?"

Krystal turned her head towards him with a rather playful smile, "Just getting comfortable. Are you alright with that?"

Fox responded by saying, "Uhh...sure."

Falco let off a slight chuckle.

After a few minutes, the driver pulled the limousine to the side of the road, "OK, here we are. The hanger bay."

Fox turned to him before exiting the vehicle, "Thank you."

After exiting the vehicle, they moved toward the guard that was outside of the entrance of the hanger. Fox stopped in front of him and spoke plainly, "We are boarding our ship, the Great Fox."

The guard pressed a few buttons on his console and the door opened. After a quick affirming nod from the guard, they each entered the door, which closed rather abruptly behind them. On the rather short walk back to the Great Fox, Falco thought it would be a good idea to try and get Krystal to embarrass Fox again. He positioned himself so Krystal could see him but Fox couldn't, then signaled for Krystal to grab his hand. Krystal looked over at him and shook her head, not feeling it right to embarrass Fox more than she had already, especially after what she had said to him earlier in the apartment complex elevator. She had never seen Fox so embarrassed. Falco's silent badgering continued for several more seconds, but after a flick of her wrists to shoo the avian away, the eventually rolled his eyes and returned his focus to the path ahead.

It was not long after this that the team arrived at the Great Fox and swiftly boarded it. Fox and Slippy decided to go to the bridge, while Falco opted to go to his room to make sure everything was ready for the mission. Krystal, on the other hand, had decided to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner for the crew.

When Fox and Slippy got to the bridge, they noticed they had an incoming transmission. Slippy walked over to the main computer and realized that it is from the Army Base.

"Why would Pepper be sending us a transmission when we just got on the ship." Slippy asked inquisitively.

Fox shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know...he didn't even know we were coming back to the ship tonight."

Slippy checked the computer again, "Oh, wait. It's not a transmission, he left a message. Should I play it now?"

Fox nodded and turned toward the holographic screen. An image of the General appeared and he soon began to speak. "Star Fox team, I seem to have forgotten a rather large detail regarding your mission. I feel it necessary to send another operative to join you. Her name is Katt Monroe, she seems to be familiar with you all, and therefore I believe she'll be a strong addition for the time being. That is all. Pepper out."

"Oh, that's just great." Fox said in a sarcastic tone. "Now we have to deal with her and Falco fighting and competing with each other."

Slippy nodded in agreement, "I'm sure Falco is going to love to hear that Katt is coming..." Slippy's voice trailed off as he watched Fox slowly walking off of the bridge. "Hey Fox were you going?"

Fox stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "I had better tell him now rather before he figures it out on his own. If I let that happen he would throw a huge fit. Oh, and Slippy? Did you really have to tell him that Krystal was at the apartment with me?"

Slippy replied defensively, "You could have told me that you did not want him to know."

Fox shook his head with a sigh.

(In the kitchen)

Krystal was busy cooking the meal for the team when she heard the door open. She turned to looked out of the cooking area and noticed Falco coming towards her.

After being spotted, he spoke in a somewhat aggravated voice, "So when's the food going to be done?"

"In about five to ten minutes." answered Krystal. Falco nodded, and merely leaned against the threshold of the mess hall, saying nothing. Noticing this, Krystal asked in a kind voice, "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I need to know why you didn't grab Fox's hand." replied Falco. "You seemed to listen when I told you to put your arm around him."

Krystal answered in a sincere voice, "I've embarrassed him enough for one day. I didn't want him to think I was making fun of him."

Falco looked at her with confusion, "The arm thing was not that bad."

Krystal responded by saying, "No, it's not that. It was something I said on the way down from the apartment. I suppose it was a poor choice of words."

Falco responded in an excited tone, "What you did say to embarrass him?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I should tell you. I see how you treat Fox sometimes. You might use what I tell you against him." answered Krystal in a rather sympathetic voice.

Hearing this, Falco left the cooking area and sat down on one of the chairs knowing that Krystal was going to be too stubborn to tell him.

(In the hallways of the Great Fox)

"Where is he?" Fox muttered to himself as he walked through the halls. He passed the kitchen and decided to see if he was in there. He opened the door and sure enough Falco was sitting at the table. After taking a deep breath, he made his way over to him. "Falco, I have some news about the mission that you might not be so crazy about."

Falco turned to him with an eyebrow raised, "What, are we not getting paid? Please tell me that's not it."

Fox responded with slight hesitation, "No...it's nothing like that. Pepper left us a message saying that Katt was going to be meeting up with us on our way to Katina to help us out."

Falco expression got extremely angry, "WHAT!? What do we need Katt for? Can't Team Star Fox take care of their own missions anymore?

Fox was a bit startled by how loud Falco just yelled. "Well...Pepper thinks that she could help out, and there's not much we can do to stop it now." Falco started to mumble to himself but stopped when he saw Krystal enter with a few plates of food. Just as she put the plates on the table, Slippy walked into the room.

As he entered, he spoke excitedly before taking a seat, "Well, I guess I came at the right time!"

Fox sat down as Krystal put a plate in front of him, doing the same for Falco and Slippy before taking a seat next to Fox. The entire meal seemed to go by with very little conversation. Falco was angry that Katt was joining, Fox was still a bit embarrassed from Falco and Krystal's jokes and did not want them to start anything else, and Slippy was busy maintaining his girth.

Slippy was the first finish, as was the usual. He started to head for the door as he spoke, "I'm going to do some system checks, then I'm going to bed."

Falco then said in agreement, "Yeah, I'm going to bed."

Standing from the table, the avian glanced back at Fox before he left the room, "Now don't wake up late 'cause you and your girlfriend are having a sleepover. Alright, McCloud?"

Fox was a little angry about Falco's comment, but he was starting to grow used to them. Fox got up to leave as well, "I had better go get my equipment ready for tomorrow and then get to bed."

As he began walking, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see the arm belonged to Krystal, he listened as she spoke to him in a sincere voice, "Fox...if I said or did anything today that embarrassed you...I'm sorry."

Fox let off a nervous smile, "It's ok, but..." He cut himself off, not knowing if he wanted to ask the question at this time.

"What is it Fox?" asked Krystal.

Fox answered by saying "It's nothing, at least nothing that should be discussed right now." Fox then turned and left the room.

Krystal headed to her room as well, felling a bit confused, but see knew her captain would find time to speak with her another time.

(Inside Foxes Room)

Fox had entered his room. He walked around the room making sure that everything he was going to need for the mission was ready and were he needed it. He kicked off his boots and laid down on his bed thinking to himself. "Should I have told her how I feel about her then, or did I make the right decision by waiting? Maybe I should go talk to her now. Or would that ruin it because I did not tell her when I was going to. How does she feel about me? Could she tell what I was going to ask her?" Fox kept asking himself these questions over and over until he fell asleep.

(The Next Morning)

Fox opened his eyes to see Krystal standing over him. He jumped after being surprised by Krystal who was now giggling at Fox's reaction. Fox looked over at the clock he has on his nightstand. It read 7:00. He then asked Krystal, "Has anyone else woken up?"

Krystal shook her head, "As far as I've seen, it's only me and you. But I've only been up for 15 minutes. Maybe we should head up to the bridge. I'm ready for the mission and you told me you were going to get ready before you went to bed."

Fox nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

As they were walking Fox started to think to himself. "Should I tell her now, or would that not be the right time. If she asks what I was going to say...Ill tell her."

As they entered the bridge, Krystal began to speak, "Fox, what time did Pepper say he wanted us to leave?"

Fox responded nonchalantly, "Around noon. Slippy shouldn't be up for another hour or so."

After hearing this, Krystal thought that this would be a good time to ask Fox what he was going to say last night, considering that no one would be around. "So Fox...what was it that you were going to say last night?"

Fox was caught off guard by this question. But he had to tell her before she suspected something. He turned to her and said in a surprisingly sturdy voice, "Krystal, like I was saying last night, it doesn't bother me that you embarrassed me, but...." He stopped for a moment to think. "Should I just come out with it or should I…."

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of Krystal's voice. "Yes Fox, what is it?"

"Krystal, I…"

He was cut off by the sound of a door opening and Slippy walking into the bridge. Fox turned back over to Krystal, "...Never mind."

He then quickly turned to Slippy, speaking in a slightly irritated voice, "Why are you up so early? I didn't expect you to be up till 8:30."

He looked up at Fox with a confused expression, "Fox, it's 10:30 right now. Didn't you two reset your clocks like I told you to? I guess Falco was the only one to listen to me this time."

Fox was very surprised to hear this. "Is Falco up?"

Slippy nodded. "He's been up for over an hour."

Hearing this, Fox realized that both Slippy and Falco could have overheard the conversation he had just been having with Krystal.

Slippy, who was now by the main computer of the Great Fox's bridge, spoke suddenly, "Hey, it looks like we have an incoming transmission. Should I let it through Fox?"

Fox nodded as he began to walk over to his captain's chair, soon after taking a seat within it's rather unaccommodating confines. As the Holographic screen lit up, the face of General Pepper appeared.

"General Pepper here. Hello Fox, I was just wondering when you plan to take off?"

"Well, all we really have to do is get the ship started up." answered Fox

The General replied with the nod, "Good, then please do so now. I did not know that you would have been staying on the ship, which is why I originally intended for you to depart at noon, but since you are already there, you should set off as soon as possible."

Fox nodded, "Understood, we'll be leaving momentarily."

"I'll send word to the hanger crew to open the hanger doors for you. Pepper out."

Fox turned to Slippy, "Get the ship ready. Take off as soon as you can."

Slippy responded with a smile, "Alright, Fox."

Authors Notes: Well this is my first Fanfict. So I'm not expecting it to be perfect. But tell me what you think is good, bad, what I should change. Because I don't think ill figure it out. Also if you are going to tell me you should tell me as soon as you finish a chapter because I have nothing to do but write so I can get chapters out within a few days to a week so it would be nice to get that info before I continue on with something that is flawed or if I'm focusing on something to much or something in like that.

Editors Notes:

Next chapter: The Departure

Basically they leave Corneria and meet up with Katt. They also receive a message from an unknown individual. And will Fox be able to finish telling Krystal what he began to say? What is he trying to say? (I'm sure it is pointless asking this cause most people can tell) How will Falco react when Katt arrives? Well read the next one.


	2. Chapter 2:The Departure

Chapter 2: The Departure**(revised)**

Fox had begun to search the halls for Falco. Knowing that he is awake due to the fact that it was about three hours difference the time that he thought and the actual time so he did not bother to look in Falco's room. He started to head down to the kitchen hoping that he was there so they can take off sooner. As he enters the kitchen he noticed that he was not there. He then checked the in the cooking area if Falco was fixing himself some food, but he had no such luck. Fox then left the cooking area and then thought that Falco might be preparing the arwing for the mission. He was nearing the hanger when the intercom rang over him. "Fox, Falco just arrived on the bridge. The ship is ready to go. All we need is for you to get up here." Fox got slightly angry but calmed down after realizing that there was no way for him to tell that Falco was heading to the bridge.

After Fox arrived on the bridge he said "ROB set coordinates for departure to Katina."

ROB then answered back in a monotone "Affirmative, preparations for departure to Katina complete. Exiting hanger bay now." The ship gave a slight jolt as it exited the hanger bay, but became very stable after they left the atmosphere.

Everything remained quiet until Falco broke the silence by saying "so when is Katt getting here, is she meeting us on Katina or is she meeting us on the way."

Fox felt that after he said this that it would be a good time to get some revenge so he said "she should be meetings us on the way there. Why are you going to greet your girlfrie….

Falco the shouts "Cut the shit McCloud."

Fox realizing he struck a nerve stops with his sentence and says "huh, don't like when people do that to you do you Falco."

Krystal not wanting a fight to commence on the bridge says "Oh you two stop it."

Fox then backed off which put a smile on Falco's face and he began saying "well Fox you seem to listen pretty well when Krystal tells you to sto….. Krystal strikes him an angry look and he stops his sentence immediately.

Two and a half hours later ROB then says in a monotonic voice "a ship is requesting permission to land. Shall I grant permission?"

Fox nods as he says "yes, open the hanger doors."

ROB then answers back in his monotone voice "affirmative."

At this time Krystal turns to leave and says "ill go get her." Fox nods as she leaves. A moment after this Slippy informs Fox of an incoming transmission.

Fox the replies "who is it from?" Slippy shrugs as he said "I don't know. The transmission is audio only. Should I pass it?"

Fox then answers by saying "yes let it through." At this time a voice could be heard over a speaker on the bridge. The voice had been altered so it cannot be identified. The voice began to speak. "I am giving you a warning that if you choose to listen to it will save you and your team's lives. If you choose to continue to Katina you will be overtaken inside of the base."

Fox then replied in a surprised tone "how did you know about the base, and how do you know we will be overtaken." The voice rang again.

"I have seen it and it is to heavily guarded for a small team like yourselves to overcome. You do not need to listen to me but I gave you my warning."

The transmission went static after that. After the transmission had ended Fox turned back to Slippy and said "Slippy can you track it."

Slippy starts to push buttons on the main computer and says "no they blocked the signal, do you think they were telling the truth?"

Falco then says in a cocky voice "well maybe whoever that was can't overcome a base, but I think that it would be easy to set a couple bombs."

Fox looks back at him and was about to speak to him but he notices he's headed for the door and says "Falco were are you going?"

Falco stops and replies by saying "just for a walk."

Fox then says "were, to the hanger bay?" Falco turns around and says "not wile that pink devil is around." Falco quickly leaves as if in a huge hurry.

(Inside the Hanger Bay)

Krystal had been standing inside the bay for about four minutes before Katt's pink fighter had come into view. It took less than a minute for her smaller version of an arwing to land inside of the Great Fox. After the hanger doors closed the pink feline gracefully jumps down off her ship and onto the ground. Krystal the walks over to greet her and suggests that they go to the bridge. Katt nods and they start for the door. As they reach it, it opens in front of them giving them a slight scare. In the doorway was Falco who then tried to walk past them without saying anything but was stopped by Katt who then said "what you going to be to arrogant to say hello."

Falco the looked at her and said "you already insulting me, that must be a new record."

She then replied by saying "well I must be telling the truth seeing as you still are to arrogate to say hi. You haven't changed at all since the last time I was here."

Falco started to get angry and tried to walk past her but he jumped in front of him and said "were are you going in such a hurry?"

Falco replies by saying "to get my ship ready we are going to get to Katina tomorrow afternoon."

Katt then smirked as she said "is that all you have for an excuse? Well you can at least say hello before you go, or are you just that arrogant."

Not wanting her to bug him he said "hi, happy know." She gave a slight nod as she said "that's better. The two then leave.

When they get back to the bridge Fox and Slippy greet Katt and inform them about the transmission. Krystal then asked Fox "are you worried?"

Fox replied by saying "not really, but it does make me feel we need to be cautious. This guy knew that we were planning to take down the base, and he was sure that we would be overcome by the guards."

Katt then said in the same cocky tone that Falco had used after then transmission had ended "don't worry McCloud, I'm sure we can handle a small base with a few guards."

Fox nodded as the then asked the question "have you seen Falco yet?"

Katt nodded as she said "yeah, he came into the hanger right before me and Krystal left."

Fox looked at her with a surprised look as he said "really, because he told me that he was not going to the hanger."

Katt smirked after he said this and was about to speak but was unable to so to the fact that he stomach began to growl. She let out a slight chuckle and said "guess I'm hungry so ill fix us some grub." She turned and left.

After this Fox turned up to Slippy and asked "when will we be arriving on Katina?"

Slippy looks over some meters on the console and says "around 3:30 tomorrow afternoon."

Krystal then says "I think I'm going to go help Katt with the cooking." She turns and leaves.

(In the Kitchen)

Katt had just arrived in the kitchen at walks into the cooking area and turns on the stove. She then puts a few ingredients into a pan and began to cook. As she was cooking she began to think to herself "why is Falco so full of himself. He never used to be that way. I guess that when I started to like him, but why do I still like him." She kept thinking until Krystal had entered the kitchen. Krystal had entered the cooking area and asked Katt "you want any help cooking?"

She shakes her head and says "no, but you can keep me company if you want."

Krystal replies by saying "sure."

It is silent for a few minutes but Katt breaks the silence by saying "so how have you and Fox been lately."

Krystal gives her a puzzled look as he replies by saying "what do you mean?"

Katt answers her by saying "aren't you and Fox dating?"

Krystal responds by saying "no, what gave you that idea?"

Katt answers her by saying "well it's not hard to tell that you two like each other. I just assumed that you would have started dating by now."

Krystal replies by saying "well you seem to of have had the wrong assumption."

Katt smirked after Krystal said this and said in a joking voice "so he's available then."

Krystal picking up on the joke says "he is now but not for much longer."

Katt surprised by this statement says "oh so you are going to go for him? When are you planning on doing this?"

Krystal then says "I don't think I have to."

(On the Bridge)

Fox was helping Slippy do some system checks when he hears a voice over the intercom. "Dinners ready, Better get over here before it gets cold." The voice disappears and Fox and Slippy exit the bridge and head for the kitchen. As they are walking Fox stops when he gets to his room and enters. Slippy then notices that Fox had left and turns back to ask him why he had stopped. Fox answers back "ill be there in minute, I need to make sure I have everything ready for the mission."

Slippy says "ok." and begins to walk. Inside of his room Fox did a quick check of his things that he will need for the mission and then walks over to his night stand and set his clock to the correct time and then set the alarm so that it would wake him up before anyone else.

(In the Kitchen)

Slippy arrives in the Kitchen a few minutes after Katt had finished cooking. Falco had already arrived and had begun eating. Slippy sat down and had grabbed a plate and began to eat. After this Katt and Krystal had grabbed plates for themselves and began to eat. Krystal then asks Slippy were Fox was. Slippy replies "he was walking me with me but stop at his room. He said he needed to make sure he had everything ready for the mission." After he had finished his sentence Fox had entered the room. He sat down and began to eat. It was relatively quiet for most of the time. Falco was unusually quiet due to the fact that Katt was there.

The silence was broken by Katt who said "so McCloud, what took you so long to get here?"

Fox looks up at her and says "just a quick check over my equipment."

Katt then asks another question "so how have things been I have not seen you guys in a while?"

Falco replies "it's been pretty dull. We've been doing escorts and recon for the last year." No one says anything after sensing a bit of anger in Falco's tone.

Not to long after Falco's statement Slippy finishes and says "well I think all the system checks were finished so I'm going to head to bed." Falco finishes next and leaves silently.

Katt was next to finish and says "well Slippy seem to have the right idea. Do you care what one of the spare rooms I use?"

Fox shakes his head and says "no it does not matter." She leaves after putting her plate in the sink. Fox had finished next and Krystal finishes a little less than a minute after. Krystal walks over to the sink and turns on the water.

Fox then says "Ill do the dishes."

Krystal shakes her head as she says "no, ill do them. Thanks for offering though."

She being to do them as Fox walks over to her and says "are you sure? You have done them the last couple of nights."

Krystal responds by saying "its fine."

Fox then says "well then I'm going to head to my room." He turns for the door and exits. He walks down the hallway to his room and enters. He kicks off his boots and jumps onto his bed. He had one thought in his mind before he went to sleep. "I wonder what she'll say."

Authors Notes: well in the first day 34 Hits and 33 Visitors. Also I got my first review thanks to vipervet18. This chap got out rather quickly being a day or two after the first one. This chap was shorter than I wanted. I wanted it to be at least 2500 words, but I came up short. I have nothing to do but write so expect chap 3 to be out within the next few days to the middle of next week.

**Revised Notes: not much changed in this chap besides the style and a few spelling and grammar things. Tell me what you think.**

Next Chapter: The Arrival

I'm sure you can tell from the name that they will arrive at Katina, but won't depart just yet. They lay back for a bit thinking of the warning they had received.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Chapter 3: The Arrival **(revised)**

Fox had awoken due to the fact that his alarm had gone off. He pushed a button on the top of the clock to turn the alarm off. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He then looked over at the clock to see that it read 6:07. Fox knew that they would be arriving at Katina at 3:00 and the other would be up in about and hour and a half. Fox slipped on his boots and grabbed his blaster and put it into its holster on the side of his belt. He then put the remaining items into a bag. He then left his room and walked to the bridge. When he arrived at the bridge he walked over to a window. He began to scan the emptiness of space when something caught his eye. It was another ship. The ship was strange. It was a medium sized ship but it looked tiny compared to the Great Fox. Fox had never seen one like it before. He began to examine it but before he good get a good look at it, it had vanished. Fox was surprised by this. He had never seen a ship jump so quickly. This made him think of the description that Pepper had given him about the ship they were supposed to be keeping an eye out for.

(About an hour later)

Fox had been sitting on the bridge when his stomach gave a load growl. Fox had then decided to go to the kitchen and get some food before anyone else had woken up. He began to walk down towards the area were the kitchen was located. When he reached the kitchen he walked towards the cooking area and as he reached the entry way Katt had walked out making him nearly jump out of his fur.

After he realized who it was he says "oh Katt you just scared the shit out of me."

Katt the replies with a snicker "Sorry foxy, didn't mean to scare ya." She then exits the cooking area and begins to enjoy plate of eggs with some bacon and toast. Fox enters the cooking area and begins to cook. He starts to cook some eggs and puts a bagel into the toaster. After his eggs were done he puts them on a plate and puts some sausages into the pan. They sizzle and pop as they cook. After they were done he put them onto the plate and spread cream cheese on the bagel.

He then walked out of the kitchen area and sat down at the table and begins to eat. It was quite for the first few minutes but Fox then decided to tell Katt about the ship he had seen an hour ago.

After he had told her that he had seen another ship she asked "what type of ship was it?"

Fox shrugged as he said "I don't know."

Katt then asked "Well could you tell who they flied for? Was there some symbol on the ship?"

Fox replies by saying "no I couldn't, it vanished before I could get a god look at it."

Katt then said "sounds a lot like the ship that Pepper mentioned."

Fox nodes as he says "that what I was thinking." They finished eating and washed there plates. After he left the kitchen Fox went back to the bridge and Katt went to the hanger to prepare her ship.

When Fox had gotten to the bridge Slippy and Krystal were both there. Slippy was doing his usual system checks with ROB and Krystal had been looking out the window. He walked over to her and began to look as well. He stood there silently for a few moments the he asked "what you looking at?"

Krystal replied by saying "nothing in particular." Fox had then remembered the ship he had seen and explained the ship and how he thought it was the one Pepper had described.

Krystal had replied by saying "yes, your description does seem to match what Pepper has described."

Slippy had stopped doing checks and had begun walking and said "I'm going to make sure that the arwings are alright to fly so you don't have any problems when you guys leave."

After he had left Fox had begun to think. "No ones around. This could be the best time you'll get to tell her. So just do it. But I can't think of how to tell her. What to sa…."

"Tell me what." Fox looks over at Krystal and realizes that she had been picking up his thoughts with her telepathy. "Well you have to tell me now that I know you were going to say something, or do you just want me to just read you mind?"

Fox then began to speak."Krystal I…" he cut himself off not knowing how to say it.

Krystal then says "yes, what is it."

Fox decides to just come right out with it and see what happens. "Krystal I love you." He blurts out. His face then turns so red you could not tell he had any white in is fur.

Krystal then moves a bit closer to him as she says "Fox, I love you to." She moves closer after finishing her sentence.

Fox had thoughts racing around in his head. "Yes she loves me to. But what do I do now? What should I say? Should I kiss her?" His thoughts stop when he feels Krystal wrap her arms around his neck.

She then says "well I think you should." Fox realized that Krystal had been reading his thoughts again. He began to close the distance between there muzzles. Krystal began to do the same until there muzzles were just a few centimeters apart. At this moment they hear a voice from behind them. "Oh how sweet." Fox looks away from Krystal to see Falco standing in the doorway. Krystal removed her arms from Fox's neck and turns to face Falco.

Fox then says "what do you want Falco?"

Falco replies by saying "well I was prepping my ship because we're going to be at Katina in about an hour and a half, and I asked Slippy were you were so I could figure out how we were going to take care of this base."

Fox hadn't thought about that and he could not think of a plan. Fox then says "Were not going to engage until tomorrow. Today we need to scout out the area and figure out anything we can about the base and the guards."

Falco then groans as he said "I HATE recon." Falco left the room.

Fox then turned to Krystal and says "we should go prepare our ships." Krystal nods and they exit the room.

On the way to the hanger bay Krystal had been wondering what Fox was thinking. She began to probe his mind but making sure that she didn't go too deep into his mind. She began to here his thoughts. "Stupid Falco had to ruin that moment. He just had to come at that moment. He could have at least waited until after I kissed her to interrupt. But no he had to interrupt right be for I was just about to…" his thought trailed off as he felt Krystal's hand wrap around his. His face turned a bit red but he closes his hand around hers.

(Inside of the Hanger Bay)

Falco had returned to the hanger bay and hopped inside of his arwing to make sure everything was ready. Katt had been refueling her ship when Fox and Krystal came into the hanger. She notices when they break there hands apart as they go to check there ships. After she finished refueling she walks over to Krystal's arwing and climbs to the side of the cockpit. She then began to speak to Krystal. "So what happened before you came here?"

Krystal turns from the area or the arwing she was inspecting and says "what do you mean?"

Katt then replies by saying "Don't play dumb, I saw you and Fox holding hands when you came in."

Before Krystal could reply ROBs monotonic voice rang over the intercom. "We will be arriving at Katina in 15 minutes." The voice disappears and Slippy goes over to Fox's arwing to help him finish preparing.

Katt helps Krystal finish and then asks "so what happened?" Krystal was about to answer but ROBs voice cam over the intercom again "We have arrived at Katina."

When his voice disappeared from the room Fox then yelled out "is everyone ready to go."

Everyone yelled back almost simultaneously "yeah." Katt had jumped down from Krystal's arwing and entered her pink fighter. They all begin to push buttons to close there cockpits of there arwings and open there communication lines. Fox then told ROB to launch there ships. They could hear a loud noise radiating around them as the hanger doors opened and there ships were launched into space.

Authors Notes: A short chapter but next chap will long and I'm done with all the talking and prepping now we start some action. I'm getting views but so far only 1 person has reviewed. Please give me reviews of what in doing good/bad so i can improve the bad and i know what is good.

**Revised Notes: I changed the style and some grammar mistakes. It's mostly the same as the old version. Tell me what you think. Tell me if I should add/change something minor like details, grammar, things like that.**

Next Chapter: Unknown

I can't think of a good name at the time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Base

Chapter 4: The Base

The ships had begun to enter the atmosphere. As they were going through the atmosphere they could seen flames forming around the outside of there ships shields. After a few minutes Fox then said "Slow up a bit." All the ships adjust there G-Diffuser system output and begin to lower there speed. The flames begun to disappear and the planets surface became visible. "Hey Fox were is this base located?" Fox answers Falco's question by saying "it's about 50 miles west of our current position. We should find a area that is a few miles from the base to land." Falco agrees and they begin to fly slowly over the desert landscape of Katina. When they got into the range of 15 miles they began to fly lower to be sure that they were not spotted. After they were about five miles away from the base they landed there ships behind a large rock formation.

After they landed they jumped down from there arwings. They grouped up and started to discuss a plan. Falco was the first to speak. "so Fox how are we gonna do this." Fox replies "we have to find any weak spots on the base and also how well the guards are armed and what kind of numbers they have. It would be best if we split up into groups that way we can see all ends of the base." Falco then says "ok, sounds good. So what are the groups?" Fox could tell that Falco did not want to be with Katt. He was about to speak but before he could Katt had said "ill go with bird brain. What area you want us to check?" Fox answers by saying "You two take the west side and Krystal and I will take the east." Falco then says "whatever. Anything else?" Fox said "take sniper rifles, we cant afford to be noticed so if you have to engage ether snipe them from a distance or take then out quietly." They nod and then go retrieve there sniper rifles from there ships. Fox and Krystal do then same and both groups leave the area.

(Fox and Krystal)

They had been walking for about 13 minutes when they had spotted a guard. They quickly take cover behind some rocks. "Damn it. I was hoping we would get a lot closer to the base before we would see any guards." They both readied there rifles and looked slightly over the rocks. Fox then noticed that the rocks that they were behind went along to were the guards were patrolling. He turns to Krystal and says "be ready to shoot, I'm going to go along the rocks and take one of them out leaving the other distracted. Take him out when he looks over at me." Krystal nods as Fox puts down his bag and pulls out a small knife. He began to move along the rocks making sure he was quite and low so the guards would not notice him. When he reached the area were the guards were and waited until one had gotten close to the rock he was behind. When the guard had moved into the position Fox had wanted Fox quickly jumped up and stabbed the guard the in side of the neck. They guard then fell over and the other one pointed his blaster at Fox. At that moment a laser had hit the guard in the side of his head. He looks over at Krystal who was moving towards his location. When she got over to him they began to look over what the guards had with them. They both had rapid fire blasters and a few grenades. They decided to take the grenades and move on.

(Falco and Katt)

Falco and Katt had walked about a mile and a half when they had first spotted a couple guards. They took cover behind a rock and Katt had opened a communication line with Fox. "Fox we spotted some guards and were still a few miles away from the base." She heres his voice over her com devise. "what do they have with them?" She looks over at Falco who was looking at the guards with binoculars. He says "just some rapid fire blasters." Fox says "same as the ones we spotted. See if you can line up shots . If you cant then try to sneak around them." Katt closes the communication line and Falco readies his rifle. Katt does then same and they both take aim. They both shoot almost simultaneously. Katt hits her guard right in the forehead. Falco's shot missed because his guard had moved slightly to the left. After the guard fell the other guard had walked over to his fallen partner. After this Falco had already charged another shot and fires this time hitting his target in the side of his head. They then scan the area for anymore guards. After they were sure there were none they continue in the direction of the base.

(Fox and Krystal)

They had walked for about 19 minutes and had not seen any other guards since they had taken out the two they spotted. After a few more minutes the base came into view. They had taken cover behind some rocks and Fox took out his range finder. He looks over at the base through the range finder. It was about a mile away but he could see it very clearly since there was nothing blocking his view. He looks over at Krystal who had been observing the base through her rifle scope. She then said "I've spotted an entrance." Fox looks in the direction that Krystal was looking. He observes the area noticing that the guard were better armed then the others they seen. Fox continues to look and he sees something that worries him. "Shit, they have a photon cannon." Krystal then looks over were Fox had been looking and saw a large mounted photon cannon. "That will certainly make it difficult for us to enter this base." After Krystal said this Fox heard a voice over his com device. "hey Fox we spotted an entrance but it has a lot of guards and it had a huge photon cannon." Fox presses a button on the com device and begins to speak. "Yeah, same thing over here. See what you can find out and meet us back at the arwings." He ends the transmission and begins to observe the guards. The guards patrolling farthest from the base had rapid fire blasters. The guard just outside the base also had rapid fire blasters but they were much larger and obviously more powerful. He looks on top of the base to see that there were several guards with sniper rifles. After they saw everything they could about the guards and the base they began to head back to the arwings.

(Back at the Arwings)

Falco and Katt had arrived before Fox and Krystal. When Fox and Krystal had arrived Falco asked Fox what they were going to do. Fox answered him by saying "We will camp here and strike early tomorrow." Falco then asks "and what are we going to do about those photon cannons. I don't think that any of our fire will really phase it and I doubt we will get close enough for grenades." "Well have to do an air strike when we are going to enter." Katt had then said "then well have all the guards heading at toward that entrance." "yeah you make a good point. Maybe we should..." He cuts himself off. He twitches his ears and says "shh we have company. Don't move. I can hear one at the other side of the rock and I don't want to alert him. They all draw there blasters and Fox moves to the side of the rock formation and begin to move towards the end of it. When Fox went to rush around it he was quickly disarmed and a figure gave Fox a strong knee to the stomach. Fox's eyes nearly fall out of his head because of the blow. The figure then gives Fox a strong punch to the side of his face and Fox falls over unable to get up. At this time Falco, Katt, and Krystal all pointed there blasters at the figure. The figure quickly draws a rifle from a holster on his back and points it at Falco. At this moment Katt and Krystal both felt something against there backs and they turn to see to more figures holding odd looking weapons to them. The figure with the rifle then says "drop your weapons and get on your knees." They do as they were told. Falco looks at the figure with the rifle. The figure looked odd to him. The figure had no fur and had blond hair. Both were uncommon in the lylat system. He did not look like any animal he had ever seen. He was wearing camouflage pants with a tan shirt with a large vest with two holsters holding his larger weapons. His attention then turned to the rifle which also seemed to be odd. Its stock was wooden instead of the synthetic material used in there rifles. It also had a piece of metal sticking out of the side of it. The figure did a hand signal and one of the two figures behind them switched from Krystal to Falco and the other switched his weapon for two odd looking hand weapons and he then pointed them at Katt and Krystal. The figure then put his rifle back on the holster on his back. He then went and picked up Fox and slams him into a rock and takes a large knife out of its sheath and puts it to Fox's neck. The figure then says "who are you?" Fox answer "my name is Fox." The figure then says "I think that your lieing to me." Fox then says "why do you say that?" The figure answers "a fox named Fox. Thats not very believable." Fox then says "my name is Fox McCloud." The figure then says "ok fine. So Fox, why are you hear?" Fox then answers "me and my team have been sent to take out a base that is producing a massive amount of weapons." "you mean the base that a few miles west of here?" Fox then answers "yeah." The figure lets out a slight chuckle and says "you think a small team like yours can take out that base. It has photon cannons on both entrances." Fox then said "yeah we noticed." The figure then removes the knife from Fox's neck and sheaths it. He then pulls out a hand weapon and points it at Fox. Fox then says "what kind of blasters are you guys using?" The figure answers "there not blasters there guns." Falco then says "what kind of animals are you?" The figure looks over at Falco and says "were not animals. Were humans." Fox then asked "are you with the base?" The figure answers "no." Falco then says "well then can you let us do our jobs?" The figure looks over at Falco and says "cocky aren't you. You think you can beat me in a fight?" Falco answers "not with this gun to my head." the figure moves Fox over to were Falco was and allowed Falco to get up. The figure that had been guarding Falco put his gun to Fox. The figure that had so easily beaten Fox then removed his vest that had both of his larger weapons on it, his knife, and his two hand guns.

The figure then took a stance and waited for Falco to attack. When he did the figure had quickly dodged Falco's attack and delivers a strong kick to the side of Falco. This kick nearly made Falco fall over but he regained his balance. By this time the figure charged Falco and delivered a strong knee to Falco's stomach. Falco having the same reaction as Fox as he fell to the ground. The figure then says "two hits and your down. Pitiful."

The figure had retrieved one of his guns and pointed it a Falco. Fox had begun speaking."If you not with the base then why are you detaining us?" The figure then says "who do you work for." Fox then answers "The planet of Corneria." The figure then says "from what I've heard Corneria is the capital planet of this system. Is that correct?" Fox answers "yes." The figure then gives a hand signal and the other two figures remove there weapons from Fox, Katt, and Krystal. The figure then says "sorry about that. We are new to this system and we are being cautious." The three got up and retrieved there blasters putting them back into there holsters. The figure then helps Falco get to his feet. Falco then says "yeah its great that you just realized were the good guys." Fox then walks over to the first figure and says "so whats your name." The figure answers "its Charles Abrams. My friends over there are Lukas DuFar and Adam Isac. Hope we haven't messed up any chance for an alliance with Corneria." Falco then said "don't worry. I don't think anyone needs to know we got our ass's kicked before we even got into the base." Charles then begins to speak "I really don't think you would have made it into the base. At least by yourselves." Fox then says "are you willing to help us?" Charles then said "well our mission in this system is to get good relations with the capital planet. So I guess we could help." Katt then said "so what do you have that can take out a photon cannon?" Charles answers by saying "well the best technique would have to be to throw a flash bang to disorientate the guards and throw a few grenades underneath it." Katt give Charles a confused look as she says "I'm not sure what a flash bang is but I hope it works cause we don't have anything that wont alert every guard in the base." Charles then says "I'm sure that it will do the job." Fox then says "we need a plan of how were going to not only get into the base but also to destroy it." Charles then says "I'm sure Lukas has something that will destroy it." He looks over to at Lukas who says "a few C4 on the power supply should do it." Charles then says "the best thing would be to split up into groups and enter each entrance so that the guards are not swarming us. Then meet up in a group after we are in."Falco says "sounds good. Now what are the groups?" Charles then said "I can take two of you and Lukas and Adam can take the other two. So just figure out who's going with me and who's going with them." Fox then says "then me and Krystal will go with Charles. Falco and Katt you go with them." Lukas then said "sounds good. When are we going?" Fox then said "sometime tomorrow." Adam then said "are we camping here?" Fox said "yes." Charles then threw something at Krystal. "here you and Katt can use this. Its a self inflating air mattress. It should fit both of you. When your ready to use it just pull that string." Krystal then says "thanks. But then what are you going to use?" Charles answered "I'm going to stand guard. The guards patrol near this area." Adam then throws one of the mattresses at Fox. "You and Falco can used that one." Fox then said "what about you, what are you going to use?" Adam answers by saying "ill share with Lukas."

(An Hour and a Half Later)

It had begun to get dark. Everyone had begun to talk. Krystal could not shake the feeling that she has seen Charles before. She doesn't remember ever seeing a human, but in the back of her head she thinks she had met him before. Charles, Lukas, and Adam had begun explaining how they got to the lylat system. "so your telling me that humans don't exist in this galaxy?" Fox had asked. Adam then said "actually its more like humans don't exist in this universe. We kinda are here by accident. Once we found it we were given orders to investigate any planets and contact the capital planet." Charles then began to speak. "we began to investigate many planets. We landed our ship on a planet called Sauria and I was able to learn a portion or there language." Krystal then says " 0ei couhdot ke jfoub Saurian? Charles answers "0oj, rik loh0 cakkco." Falco then says "English please." Charles then says "sorry, but the only reason I was able to learn it was because I figured out what each letter in there language was to ours." Krystal said "that pretty impressive. It took me a long time to learn even a small portion of it." Fox then said "did you make contact with any of the locals." Charles answers "not really, the only time we did was to figure out the name of the capital planet. We try to keep ourselves hidden. He make frequent jumps with our ship to avoid being detected." Fox then looks at the member his team. He then says "well it good that you guys are on our side. The higher ranked officials were concerned that it was an enemy ship." Lukas then said "well don't worry we wont attack you again."

It had gotten dark and everyone had grown tired. They inflated there mattresses and Charles climbed to the top of a rock formation to get a good view of the area around him. Fox climbed up after and asked him "are you sure you don't want to sleep." Charles answers "it's fine. I like standing guard. It gives me a lot of time to think." Fox then says "ok, well if you get tired just wake me and I will keep guard." Fox hops down from the rock formation and gets onto the air mattresses. It was large enough for both Fox and Falco to sleep comfortably. It was not long before Fox fell asleep.

Before Krystal fell asleep she looks up at Charles as she hears him say "nxoho uho 0ei mekxoh."

Authors Notes: Well a longer chap. It was about 3000 words. This also means that I have reached my 10,000th word on this story. YOOT. Well anyway if you choose to translate any of the saurian please keep it to yourself. Don't put the translation in a review. Speaking of reviews please give me reviews of what you like and dislike about the story so I can improve.

Next Chapter: Infiltration

Well they are finally going to get into the base. Expect update soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Infultration

Chapter 5: Infiltration**(revised)**

The first one to wake in the morning was Krystal. When she woke she looked up and saw that Charles was still up on top of the rock formation. She also notices him looking at a pendant that hung around his neck. She then gets off of the air mattress and begins to climb to were he was. Charles notices this and drops the pendant back under his shirt. When she arrives at his location she says "have been here all night?"

He answers "yeah, there luckily no guards patrolling this area last night."

She notices the chain around his neck and wants to ask him about it. She then asks "why were you looking at the pendant around your neck?"

Charles then says "why does it interest you?"

She answers "because when I was coming up here you quickly put it away. But if you don't want to answer you don't have to."

Charles then said "it was given to me by my mother. She left when I was an infant. Its all I have to remember her by. The only family I have left is my dad back on earth."

Krystal then said "I know what it feels like. Both my parents were killed when I was 15. I fled my planet and it then became a barren wasteland. As far as I know I'm the last of the Cerinian race." They sat quietly for some time. Krystal had begun to grow curious about what he was thinking. She wanted to read his mind but she didn't because she didn't really know him and did not want to invade his privacy.

They continued to scan the area. Fox had been the second one to wake up and he climbed up as well. "hey guys. I don't think you really need to keep guard anymore." All three hop down from the rock formation. Fox begun to ask Charles a lot of questions. "So how long have you been leading you team?"

Charles answers "about three years. But this is ours first major mission. On earth we did a little undercover work but nothing big."

Fox then asked "how old are you now?"

Charles answers "18."

Fox then says "you have been leading this team since you were 15. Why are you leading this since your the youngest?"

Charles then answers "because I am a quick thinker."

Fox then says "well that makes sense. You also said that earth is the only planet with life on it in your universe?"

Charles answers "yes, and no one outside of the agency that I work for knows about the things we do. We are very secretive."

By now everyone else had begun to wake up. Falco was the first to speak out of all of them. "so when we gonna take this base."

Fox then answers "when ever everyone is ready."

Falco then says "well lets get our weapons and take it already. The sooner we get rid of it the sooner we can get out of here." Everyone seemed to agree.

Charles then said "your going to need rifles and rapid fire weapons." The Star Fox team grabs the weapons Charles requested and then they go into there groups. "Adam, Lukas. Keep constant radio contact." They nod and put a microphone devise in there ears. Charles does the same and the teams leave the area.

(Charles, Fox, Krystal)

They had begun to walk and Charles had begun to load his rifle with rounds. He put about five rounds into his rifle. They walked for a long period of time without spotting any guards. Charles then begun to speak over his communication line. "Lukas, have you spotted any guards?"

Lukas answers "no I haven't. And were reaching a distance of about a mile and a half from the base."

Charles then says "slow your pace a bit. I don't want us to be entering at the same time."

Lukas says "ok, we will stop at about a half a mile and allow you to enter first."

They had begun to get to the distance of about a mile away and begun to take more caution. They got within firing range of the building and Charles signaled for them to take cover. He began to speak. "I need to get closer to throw the flash bang and grenades. We are about 250 yards away from the base. I want you to to go to about 90 yards and take cover. I'm going to go to 50 yards to I can have a easy time taking out that photon cannon. If any guards head in close to my location take them out. Otherwise wait for my signal." They nod and move to there desired location and Charles moved to his. He then signaled for them to cover there eyes and he put of some special glasses. He then grabbed a canister from his vest, pulled the pin, and threw it. After he did so he grabbed a slightly different canister. The flash bang bursts and a bright light flashes. After this happened he quickly pulled the pin on his grenade and throws it. It hits the ground and rolls right underneath the photon cannon. When it exploded the photon cannon was taken off its mount and rendered useless.

At this time Charles signaled for Fox and Krystal to move to his current location. They did so and when they arrived at his location the effects of the flash bang had worn off. He grabs his rifle off its holster and gives a signal to fire. He fires a shot which startles Fox and Krystal with how loud it was. He hits his one of the snipers on the top of the building bringing him down immanently. Fox and Krystal begin to fire but they choose there rapid fire blasters for there weapons. They take down most of the closer targets. Charles had fired all of his shots that he had loaded into the rifle on the snipers taking them out. He then switches to his other weapon. They begin to move closer.

When they had good cover they opened fire. Charles using his Full auto mode quickly tares through many of them. He then pops his clip out and loads another one in. After a short time they had cleared enough room to head for the entrance. When they got to it Fox and Krystal cover Charles as he quickly hacks the console and the door opened. They quickly enter and close and seal the door from the inside so the remaining guards could not open it." Charles then began to speak over his radio. "we're in. Proceed with entering." He hears Adams voice over radio. "Got it. We'll be in soon.

They had begun to search the complex. They had not seen any guards. This worried the group. They begun to hear a few explosions and blaster as well as gunfire. A few moments later they were forced to take cover behind a large pillar in the middle of the hallway that split it into two walk ways. They were not able to return fire because of the situation that they were in. A few guards tried to sneak around but they were instantly shot. After a few moments there only three guards still on the other side. They were firing heavily on the area so they could not return fire. At that moment Lukas had walked out from a hallway and fires a shot that took out all three guards at once. The remaining BB's from the shot few past the pillar. Charles yells out "holy shit Lukas is the buckshot really necessary. Your going to take us out with them."

Lukas says "sorry. I'll switch to the M4." The rest of his group come out of the hallway and Charles, Fox, and Krystal move from behind the pillar. "so were is the power supply of this place so that we can blow it to bits."

Charles looks over at Adam and Adam pulls a device out from his vest and begins to scan the building. He says "It's not to far from here. Its just down a couple hallways." They begin to move in the direction of the power supply. They slowed there pace due to the fact that there were no guards.

When they reached the door where the power supply was located Adam put a devise on the keypad and the door opened. They look inside to see a turret gun.

Fox then said "Damn it, how are we going to take that out. We cant throw grenades in there. And it will take us out if we try to fire on it." Fox hadn't realized that Charles had climbed into a vent into the roof. He then drops down behind the turret and cuts a few wires disabling it. Fox had been amazed by how fast that Charles had did this. Fox then said "well I guess you are a quick thinker."

Lukas then enters the room and begins to place C4 all over the main generator. When he put all the C4 he had on it he said "ok, all we have to do is get away from here and blow the place." They begin to head for an exit but are stopped by a large amount of guards. One of the guards yells "put down the weapons." Lukas smiles as he pulls a detonator out of his vest. "Let us go or ill blow the place."

The guard yells back "your bluffing."  
Lukas smirks as he says "am I." Adam had then switched his weapon to Full auto and Charles and Adam began to open fire. Clearing most of the guards Falco, Fox, Krystal, and Katt began to fire as well clearing the hallway."

Fox then says "nice distraction. Would you have really blow the place?" Lukas then says "it's a fake detonator. It works every time"

Falco then says "nice." They continue to head to an exit.

When they got to the exit the look out of it to see that there is a Landmaster outside of the building. Falco then says "great. How are we gonna get out of here with that Landmaster there? We did not bring and weapons that can take out a Landmaster".

At this time Lukas had been taking different parts of a weapon and begun to put them together. He then said "if you can turn that thing around I can take it out. Its armor it to heavy in the front."

Charles then said "that wont be hard. Just make sure the RPG is ready to fire." He takes his vest off and exits the door.

Katt then said "what is he crazy."

Adam then said "he'll be fine. I can guarantee he can run faster than that thing can move." Charles began to run at a high speed and the Landmaster began to follow. Lukas loads a RPG into his weapon and aims it. When the Landmaster turned to the proper position he fired. The RPG hit the right were he wanted it to. It did not destroy the Landmaster but it made it unable to move." Fox then quickly ran to the side of it and hopped up to were the operator was siting and pulled him out of the Landmaster. The Guard pleaded for mercy and Fox took his weapons, tied him up, and put him into the base. Charles retrieved his vest and then asked Lukas how far should they get before they destinate.

He answered "at least half a mile. That was a pretty big generator and will extend the explosion a lot." They began to run after about six minutes they stop and Lukas pushes a button on a detonator and a large explosion could be seen. After the flames had faded there was nothing but a large pile of ruble.

When they had arrived back at the arwings Fox invites Charles and his team to come to Corneria. They accept and ask of the Great Fox had a ship linking system. Fox answers "yes."

Charles then says "then we'll meet up with the Great Fox and link ships."

Fox then says "sounds good." He then jumped into his arwing and the four Star Fox members take off. Charles, Lukas, and Adam then begin to walk until they made it back to there ship.

Authors Notes: Well a descent sized chap. 2000 words. Well now the action is over and its back to the talking. But don't worry. The talking wont last very long. New reviewer Chef Colette. Thank you for the review. Please everyone give me feedback on what you like/dislike.

**Revised Notes: Not much changed. The old version had some long paragraphs so I hope this one is easier to read. Tell me what you think.**

Next Chapter: Corneria (part 1): Yes its a multi-part. You can't introduce a new species to a planet in one chap.


	6. Chapter 6: The Trip

Chapter 6: The Trip

Fox and the rest of his team arrive back at the Great Fox and land there ships. They jump down from there ships. Fox began to hear a conversation between Katt and Falco.

"Are you kidding me I got a lot more than you did." said Falco in a cocky voice while walking with a bit of swagger.

"Falco I got twice as many as you did." said Katt.

"No I got most of them in that hallway." said Falco confidently.

"No you didn't." replied Katt. "Charles and Adam did. And when we were outside you were taking cover the whole time you didn't get a single one. So I got more than you."

"OK guys relax." said Fox before Falco could reply. "We have got to get to the bridge to prep the linking system." They return to their arwings and return to the Great Fox.

"Unidentified ship is requesting a ship linking process." said ROB in his monotonic voice. "Ships class, Captain, Crew, or Alliance is unknown. Shall I allow ship link?"

"Yes ROB begin ship linking process." answered Fox.

"Affirmative." replied ROB. "Ship linking process now commencing."

"I'll go and get them." said Fox while heading towards the door.

Krystal quickly followed behind "I'll go with you Fox"

Fox nodded "OK." They both leave the room.

They begun to make there way to the entrance were Charles and his team would be entering. Krystal then grabbed Fox's hand. His face began to turn red as he closes his hand around hers interlocking fingers with her. "Fox, do you really need to be so shy?" she asked.

"Sorry I cant help it." he said scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Don't worry." she replied with a smirk. "It's cute when you blush." After she said this he began to blush even more and she started to giggle.

When they arrive at the entrance Charles, Adam, and Lukas we already on the ship and waiting for someone to arrive. Fox breaks his hand away from Krystal "Welcome to my ship." he said in a greeting tone. "We should head up to the bridge so we can contact the General about the mission and you guys."

"Sounds good." said Charles as they begin to walk to the bridge.

When they arrive Fox tells ROB to put a transmission to General Pepper.

"Affirmative." replied ROB. "Transmission to the Cornerian Army Base will be up shortly."

Fox then walked over to his captains chair and sat on it. The holographic screen then lit up with the face of the General. "General Pepper here. I have received word from Katina that the base has been destroyed. Good work team."

"We also identified that ship you mentioned." said Fox

"Really? Asked the General. "Who flies it?"

Fox then signaled for Charles and his team to move towards him. When they do the General looked surprised to see these figures. He had never seen creatures like them."They are humans from a planet called earth." said Fox. "They helped us destroy the base."

"Really?" asked the general. "Well its good they are on our side." He then looks over at Charles and says "what is earth's communication code? I would like to contact the planet."

"I would rather put the line through myself." replied Charles. "The agency that I work for is very secretive. No one outside of the agency knows about this system."

"I understand." said the general. He then turned back to Fox and said "Fox, you and your team are to come to the base for a meeting with me as soon as you land on Corneria."

"Yes sir." replied Fox

"Well that is all." said the general. "Pepper out." the screen when black.

"Hey Adam, who do you think got more guards me or Falco?" asked Katt.

"Well Falco didn't get any outside so ill have to say you did." answered Adam

"WHAT!" yelled Falco.

Katt turned to him "Told you."

"Both of u stop arguing over kills." ordered Fox.

"Hey Fox." said Charles. "Would you like to see some of our weapons?"

"Sure." replied Fox.

"Well lets head to the armory on my ship." said Charles. They both leave the bridge.

When they arrive at the ship Charles showed him the armory. Fox had never seen any of these weapons before. Fox picks one of them up. Charles looks over at him and said "Thats a A3. Its the same one that I use." Charles then grabbed a rifle off the wall. "This is a .30-06. Its the rifle I use."

Fox put the A3 down and took the .30-06. "Whats the difference between a gun and a blaster?" asked Fox.

"well blasters fire lasers." answer Charles. "Guns fire rounds." He picked up a round and handed it to Fox. "Rounds are much stronger than lasers, but a gun can only hold a certain amount of rounds at a time before having to reload."

Fox began to look over the various weapons. He puts the .30-06 back on the wall and grabs a much larger rifle. "Thats a 50 Caliber." said Charles. "Very strong rifle." He handed Fox a round for the rifle. Fox's eyes open wide because of the size of the round. He put the 50 Caliber rifle back on its rack and continued to look over the various weapons.

"So you and Krystal huh?" asked Charles.

"Uh, um yeah." replied Fox.

"You seem like you don't like to talk about it." said Charles.

"Well I get shy." said Fox.

"Oh." replied Charles as he grabbed a piece of paper and began to write something on it. He gives it to Fox "Read this to her."

Fox looked at the note. It was written in Saurian. "What does it say. I cant read Saurian."

"Trust me she will love it." said Charles.

"This better not be a joke." warned Fox as he put the note into his pocket. "We should head back to the bridge." Charles nodded and they both leave the room."

(On the Bridge)

When they arrive on the bridge everyone with the exception of Slippy were relaxing. Falco was just sitting, Katt and Krystal were talking, and Adam and Lukas were just looking over there weapons. Fox went over to Slippy to help with preparations and Charles joined the other members of his team. He took off his vest feeling relieved to have the heavy object off him. Falco then walks over to him. "So were did you learn to fight like that?"

"I honestly don't know." answered Charles. "I don't know who taught it to me either. All I know is that I learned it when I was 12, but I cant remember anything about that year."

Krystal overheard Charles and Falco talking. "I'm a telepath. If you want I can scan your memory of that year."

Charles shrugged "Go for it."

Krystal walked over and put her hands on each side of his head. She then closed her eyes and began to see images from his mind. She continued to scan for a few minutes. "I don't see anything for that time." she said after the scan.

"Oh well." said Charles. "Thanks for trying."

Fox walked over to the group "We should be arriving on Corneria at around 6:30 tomorrow afternoon." "Sounds good." said Charles. "Me and my team will sleep on our ship tonight."

After awhile things grew pretty quite. Katt and Krystal had went back to talking, Fox, Falco, and Slippy were talking with Charles, Lukas, and Adam about there weapons. "So your saying that your weapons can go straight through shields?" asked Slippy.

"Yes, because shields are designed to block blaster fire our shots can go straight through shields." answered Charles. "Thats why the RPG disabled the the Landmaster in one hit."

"We have a firing range on this ship." said Falco Do you care if I try some of your guns out?"

"sure." replied Charles. They all leave to the firing range.

(Inside of the Firing Range)

When they arrive Charles takes his .30-06 and loaded a shot into it. He handed it to Falco. Falco took it and aimed at one of the targets and pulled the trigger. The rifle kicked back into Falco and send him to the floor due to the fact that his feet were positioned very badly. "WOW!" said Falco. Thats a lot harder kick than a blaster."

Charles took his rifle from Falco and asked Fox if he wants to try.

"Sure." replied Fox taking the rifle from Charles. He loaded a shot into it. Fox now knew the power of the gun so he was more careful on how he positioned himself. Fox pulled the trigger. The kick shocked Fox a bit but he didn't fall. He handed the gun back to Charles "That is a strong kick."

Falco was shocked on how Charles could fire this weapon. He was as tall as Fox but had a slightly bigger build but he wasn't as big as Falco. It just seemed weird that he can fire it perfectly but someone who is bigger than him couldn't.

"Anyone want to try a 50 Cal?" asked Charles.

Fox eyes open wide "NO! That gun shook me good enough. Lets just go back to the bridge."

"One sec." said Charles as he grabbed the large 50 Caliber rifle. He loaded a shot into it and took aim. He fired the gun. It pushed Charles quiet a bit back but he stayed on his feet and hit the target leaving a huge hole.

Falco's eyes widened at the size of the whole in the target. "I'm glad your on our side."

Everyone left the armory.

On there way back to the bridge they stop at the kitchen because they began to smell food. They enter the kitchen to see that Krystal and Katt had prepared dinner. Katt was the first to speak. "So how did the shooting go?"

"Just fine." said Falco as he grabbed a plate and began to eat.

"What happened?" asked Katt.

"Nothing." replied Falco still eating

Krystal had began to scan Falco's thoughts."He fell when he tried to fire one of the guns."

"You stay out of my mind!" yelled Falco. Katt had burst out laughing.

"you try to fire one." said Falco. "They kick a lot more than any blaster."

Katt turned to Fox. "Did you fall over?"

"No." answered Fox. Katt looked back at Falco with a smirk.

"Just drop it." said Falco with a mouth full of food.

Everyone else then sat down and grabbed a plate. It was relatively quite for a while. After some time Charles stopped eating. "Whats wrong?" asked Fox.

Charles did a hand signal and he, Adam, and Lukas all draw there handguns and begin to walk towards the door. Fox drew his blaster and moves over towards them. "What is it." asked Fox.

"Were not alone." answered Charles. They open the door and proceed out.

They began to move through the Great Fox. They began to move towards the hanger bay. Fox began to hear footsteps. As they near the door the sound of footsteps was echoing through the hallway. The doors of the hanger bay were open. They looked inside to see three figures. They all put there weapons on them. "Who are you?" asked Fox.

A loud chuckle then echoed though the hanger bay. "Don't you remember me pup?" said a familiar Voice. "Wolf." replied Fox.

Charles and his team began to walk towards these figures and reveal themselves to be a wolf, a panther, and a lizard. When they get close enough they go to put there guns against there heads. When they go to do this the guns pass though the figures. Charles shouted out "there hologra..." He is cut off as he and his team are hit with blue blaster shots. They fell over from the stun shots.

When Charles woke he was handcuffed on the bridge. Fox and Falco were chained to pipes. Charles then stood. The wolf was examining one of Charles's hand guns. He began to look around the room. Adam and Lukas were still unconscious. Guarding them was the lizard. Guarding Krystal, Katt, and himself was the panther. "Who the hell are you?" asked Charles. The panther looks at him. "I am Panther Caroso."

"Wow names in this system aren't very original." said Charles. He looks over at the wolf. "Whats your name Wolf?"

"Yes actually." answered Wolf

Charles looks over to the lizard. "so whats your name Gecko?"

The lizard shoots him a angry look. "It's Leon Powalski you maggot."

"Cool it Leon." said Wolf.

Charles notices that Panther seems to focus on Krystal. He began to speak to her. "Oh Krystal. Your beauty it so breath taking."

"Back off!" yelled Fox after overhearing.

Panther then walked over next to Krystal and rubbed his his hand against the fur on her face. Fox began to growl and thrash trying to break free. As Panther is rubbing her fur Krystal bit down on his hand. He pulled it away to see that she had drawn some blood. "You bitch." he said as he smacked her across the face.

Charles had had enough at this point and reached out with his cuffed hands and grabbed Panthers head and slammed it into his knee. Panther fell over unconscious with blood gushing out of his nose and mouth.

At this moment Leon charged at Charles. Charles quickly dodged and put the chain of his cuffs around Leon's neck and put his knee to his back and pulled back until Leon fell unconscious.

After Leon fell Wolf gave Charles a hard punch to the face. Charles quickly recovered from the punch and went to kick Wolf. Wolf caught the kick. Charles then jumped up with is other leg and kicked Wolf in the side of the head. Wolf fell over. Charles also fell over due to the fact that his hands are cuffed.

Krystal took advantage of this and reached down and grabbed the keys from Panther. By the time she uncuffed herself Wolf had recovered from the kick and grabbed Krystal by the arms and began to lift her off the ground. "You think that its gonna be that easy to escape?" he asked with a evil grin on his face.

Charles noticed the handgun that Wolf had been examining was on the floor. He quickly crawled over to it and pointed it at Wolf. "Put her down." he shouted.

Wolf looked over and saw that Charles pointing the gun at him. He then began to put Krystal down. After Krystal was back on the floor Wolf tried to charge Charles but Charles fired the handgun and hit Wolf in the shoulder. He lets out a yelp.

"Thats your only warning shot." yelled Charles. "On your knees."

Wolf obeyed. Krystal walked over to Charles and uncuffed him. Charles took the handcuffs and cuffed Wolf. Krystal proceed to uncuff everyone else. Fox and Falco took there handcuffs and cuffed Panther and Leon.

Leon had begun to regain consciousness but Panther was out cold. A large puddle of blood had formed around his face. Adam and Lukas both regained consciousness. They look around the room and see what had happened. "What did we miss?" asked Adam.

"Charles just beat the shit out of all of them handcuffed." answer Falco.

Fox walked over to Wolf stood him up. Falco did the same to Leon and Charles picked up Panther over his shoulder.

They walked into the hanger bay. "When Panther wakes get out of here." ordered Fox.

Charles put Panther down "I don't thing that he's going to be up for a little while." He began to wipe the blood stain on his pantleg.

Wolf picked Panther up and puts him into his ship."I'll just link his ship. I'll get you one day pup." Wolf jumped into this own craft and begins to hover over Panthers ship. He linked with Panthers ship. He and Leon then flew out of the hanger bay.

Fox looked over at Charles. "Thank you."

"They were nothing." said Charles.

"Still thank you." said Fox. Charles nodded in acknowledgment

"We should probably get some rest." suggested Fox. Everyone nods in agreement. Fox and his team head for there rooms while Charles and his team head for there own ship.

When Fox arrived in his room he began to think. "I can't believe Charles just destroyed all three members of Star Wolf handcuffed. I felt so useless. I couldn't help Krystal when she needed it. I couldn't help anyone when they needed it. How could I not have seen that trap. It was so simple." He then laid down on his bed. It was not long before he fell asleep.

Authors Notes: well sorry it took so long for this chap. When I wrote all the other chaps I was visiting a relative and had a lot of time to write. Now I'm home and there is not a lot of time to write. Well hope you enjoyed the chap. I changed the Title because I had decided not to be on Corneria just yet. Please review me with the Goods/Bads of the chaps so I can improve.

Next Chap: Corneria (part 1)


	7. Chapter 7: Corneria part 1

Chapter 7: Corneria (part 1)

Fox awoke to the sound of his alarm. He turned it off and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He looked over at the clock. It read 7:13. He got off his bed and stretched out. He decided to go to the bridge and see who is up.

(On the Bridge)

Krystal had been on the bridge for about an hour. She was thinking about the events that had transpired the day before. "Its a good thing Charles, Adam, and Lukas were there. If they weren't here we could have been dead, and who knows what Panther was planning on doing with me." Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bridge door opening. She turned to see who it was. It was Charles. He begun to speak. "Hey Krystal."

"Hey." replied Krystal

"Who else is up?" asked Charles.

"No one that Ive seen." answered Krystal. "Hey would you mind if I tried to scan your memory for that year again?"

"No, Go for it." answered Charles.

She placed her hands on his head and began to scan his memory. After a few moments of scanning she saw an image. It was the only image of that area of his memory. She then pulled her hands away. "Did you see anything?" asked Charles.

"I just saw you standing in a wooded area." answered Krystal.

"Was that all you saw?" asked Charles.

Krystal nods. The bridge door then opens and Fox enters the room. "Hey. You two the only ones up?"

Charles nods. "Yeah. I'm usually up before Lukas and Adam and Krystal said she didn't see anyone."

"When do you think Lukas and Adam will be up?" asked Fox.

"It shouldn't be to much longer." answered Charles. "If they are still asleep in an hour I'm going to go wake them."

"How are you up before them?" asked Fox. "You stayed up the entire night before we took out the base."

"I've trained myself to be able to be able to function with little sleep." answered Fox.

"How did you do that?" asked Fox

"i spent a long period of time in the middle of a forest to train many different skills." answered Charles.

"Wow. That sounds like it would be exciting." said Fox.

"Actually its pretty boring for the most part." said Charles in response.

"Well I'm going to see if anyone else is up." said Fox.

"I'll go with you Fox." said Krystal. They both turn and leave.

(Star Wolf)

Panther had began to wake. He felt the dried blood on the fur on his face. He felt a very strong pain in his snout. He quickly opened a communication line with the other members of his team. He began to speak. "What happened?"

Wolf let out a chuckle because of the voice Panther was speaking in due to the injury he had sustained. "Whats wrong with my voice?"

"One of the humans broke your snout." answered Wolf.

"my snout is broken!" yelled Panther.

"Yeah." said Leon. "You should have seen all the blood."

Panther began to run his fingers threw the fur on his head feeling the dried blood. He then moved his fingers to his snout and winced in pain when he touched it. "Unlink my ship."

Wolf pushed a few buttons on his console and Panthers ship detaches. "What was this humans name?" asked Panther.

"I don't know." answered Wolf. "But I'm going to get him."

(On the Great Fox)

Fox and Krystal walked through the halls of the Great Fox. They had searched for about ten minutes and they decided to check the hanger. While they walked Fox wrapped his hand around Krystal's. He began to blush as he did this. Krystal closed her hand around his. They continued to walk until they reached the hanger bay. Fox released Krystal's hand before they entered. When they entered they see Falco working on his arwing. They walked over to him. When they arrived to his location Fox asked "Who else is up."

"Slippy is on his way to the bridge." answered Falco

"I wonder why we didn't see him on our way here." said Krystal.

"He probably went into the kitchen." said Fox. "What about Katt?"

"I didn't see her." answered Falco

"I'll go and see if shes up." said Krystal before exiting the room.

"Well I'm going to head back to the bridge." said Fox. "Come up there when your done." Fox exited the room.

(On the bridge)

When Fox arrived on the bridge he saw that Lukas and Adam had woken up. Slippy was doing his routine system checks. He walked over to Slippy and asked "Hey Slip. You think that we can do a hyperspace jump?"

"Yeah." answered Slippy. "I'll have to contact the H.M.S to clear a path and prep the ship for hyperspace."

"OK. I'll contact the H.M.S." said Fox. "You prep the ship." Fox then walks over to his chair and sits down. He then tells ROB to put a line through to the H.M.S. The holographic screen then lights up and the figure the receptionist appears. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." said Fox. "I need a path cleared for the ship the Great Fox to Corneria."

"Just give me a moment to find you current position." said the receptionist. He began to press some buttons on his console. "OK, you will be cleared for hyperspace in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you." replied Fox. The screen then goes black. "ROB, have all Starfox team member report to the bridge."

ROB walked over to the intercom system and said, "All Starfox team members report to the bridge immediately."

A few minutes later Falco walked into the bridge. "Why do we need to be on the bridge?"

"We are going to do a hyperspace jump." answered Fox

Krystal and Katt walked into the bridge a few minutes later. After they come in Slippy said, "We're all ready for the jump Fox."

"Is the path cleared?" asked Fox.

"Yup." replied Slippy.

"Then jump whenever your ready." said Fox as everyone sat down. Slippy pushed a few buttons and the ship lurched forward. The jump lasted about seven minutes. When the jump was finished the planet came into view.

They began to near the planet when a transmission was sent to the ship. The figure of General Pepper appeared on the screen. "General Pepper here. I did not realize that you would be back so soon. I'll have some vehicles ready to bring you to the base."

"We'll see you there." replied Fox. The screen went black. The ship began to enter the atmosphere. When they passed through the atmosphere the ship began to slow. They began to near the hanger. They stopped to detach ships to dock them separately. The doors opened and they docked the ships. They quickly proceeded out of there ships and walked outside of the hanger. The General had sent two limos to pick up the teams. The Fox and his team entered one and Charles and his team entered the other. The limo driver looked at Charles and his team. He had never seen anyone like them. It was a relatively short ride to the base. When they arrived both teams exited the limos and entered the base.

They walk up to the receptionist. "We have a meeting with General Pepper." said Fox

"Go on up." said the receptionist. "He is waiting for you."

As they walked by the receptionist was looking at Charles Lukas and Adam as they passed. They entered a elevator. They rode to the top floor. When they reached the top floor they walked to the door that had the name General Pepper. Fox knocked and a voice is heard. "Come in."

They entered the room. After Charles and his team enter the room they stand at ease. "There is no need for you to stand at ease." said the General. "I'm not to formal about that kind of things." They then returned to there normal stance. "Well before I get to the mission I would like to thank you for assisting the Starfox team in destroying the base." said the General.

"It was not a problem." said Charles

"Well now onto the mission." said the General. "The base was completely destroyed along with all the weapons inside. Both teams will be receive a fee."

"Is there was anything else." asked Fox

"No that will be all." answered the General. "If I receive any missions for you I will contact you."

They leave the room. "Well looks like we wont have a mission in a while." said Falco as they entered a elevator.

Fox realized that Charles, Lukas, and Adam have nowhere to stay. "So where will you guys be staying?" asked Fox

"I didn't really think of that." replied Charles

"Well one of you can stay at my place." said Fox

"My couch pulls out into a bed." added Falco. "I can take the other two."

"well Charles can stay with me and Lukas and Adam can stay with you." said Fox

"Sounds good." said Charles. When they reach the limos Fox rode with Charles and his team to give directions to the apartment complex. When they arrived they separate to there apartments. Fox and Charles arrived at Fox's apartment. Charles took off his vest and placed it on the couch. Fox then realized that they don't have any causal clothes. "Do you have any clothes besides your uniform?" asked Fox.

"No I didn't think that we would need them." answered Charles

"Well your about my height." said Fox. "I might have something you can ware. You shouldn't need them today though. We usually just relax the day we get back from a mission."

"Sounds good." said Fox. They both sat on the couch and Fox turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Fox got up and answered the door. It was Krystal.

"Hey Fox." said Krystal. She kissed him on the side of his muzzle as she walked in. He began to blush after she did this. Charles tried to hold in his laughter but be couldn't help but chuckle. They both walked over and sat on the couch. Krystal looked over at Charles and noticed that the pendant around his neck was outside of his shirt. It looked similar to the pendant that she had. The only difference was the gem was blue instead of green. She began to think. "Could that be. No, why would he have a family pendant from Cerinian. Its not possible. He is from earth. A planet in another universe." After a few minutes of thinking she decided to ask him about it. "Is that the pendant your mother gave you?"

Charles looked down at the pendant. He answered "Yeah." He put the pendant inside of his shirt. Krystal again began to think again. "Its not possible." She began to think if shes ever seen one of the pendants like that one. She couldn't think of one so she cleared these thoughts out of her head. She then turned to Fox "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know." answered Fox

"Well Katt wanted me to go out tomorrow night." said Krystal. "Why don't you guys go with us."

Fox looked over at Charles and asked "You want to go?"

"Sure." answered Charles. "I was wondering if you guys ever party."

Authors Notes: Well it took forever to get this chap out. I have been having problems with one of my arms so it was difficult to type at first. Arm is fine now though so expect next chap soon. Well I have been getting more reviews. Please tell me what is good/bad.

Next Chapter: Corneria (part 2)


	8. Chapter 8: Corneria part 2

Chapter 8: Corneria (part 2)

Fox awoke to the sound of his wrist communicator. He quickly sits up and grabs it. He pushes a button and the voice of Falco could be heard. "hey Fox. Why don't you ever get up early when were not on a mission? Did Krystal stay over again?" Fox got slightly angry. He replies "no she didn't. What do you want?" Falco answers "well I was bored so I thought that we should go do something." Fox got an idea after Falco said this. "why don't we go do a simulation. We can see if Charles, Adam, and Lukas want to go against us." Falco says "a simulation with an actual challenge. Sounds good." Fox then says "ok, call Slippy and Katt and let them know. Ill get Krystal and we'll meet you guys down there." Falco says "fine. Don't take forever because your messing around with your girlfriend." Before Fox could reply the line closed. Fox then walks out of his room and finds Charles sitting on the couch watching the news. He walks over to him and says "hey you want to do a simulation against me and my team?" Charles replies "yeah. When we going?" Fox answers "right now." Charles grabs his vest. Fox then said "theres no need to grab your guns. You could not use them in the simulation anyway." Charles puts the vest down and they both leave the room.

Fox and Charles walk down the hall and into a elevator. They ride down a floor and walk up to a door. Fox knocks on the door. A few minutes later Krystal opens the door. "Hey guys." Fox then says "hey. We are going to do a simulation." Krystal then says "ok. I just need to put on my suit. Be right back." She closes the door. A few minutes later she reemerges from her apartment. Fox then asks "ready?" She replies "yup." They walk back into the elevator. They rode down quietly. When the elevator came to a stop Krystal grabs Fox's hand. Fox really didn't want to be holding Krystal's hand in front of Falco, but he didn't want Krystal to think that hes embarrassed of her. He wraps his hand around hers. They walk out and Falco takes imitate notice of Fox and Krystal. He begins to speak. "oh how sweet." Fox then says "shut it. Lets just get some taxi's." Falco says "whatever." They walk outside. They get two taxi's. They get into the taxi's and tell the drivers to go to the Army Base. When they arrive they enter the base and they walk up to the receptionist. Fox then asks "is anyone using the simulation area?" The receptionist answers "No. Are you going to use it?" Fox answers "yes." The receptionist then says "you can go on in." They walk into the simulation area. One of the operators walks over to them and says "what settings are you going to use?" Fox answers "do random maps and just a standard simulation." The operator then walks over to a console and inputs the settings. He then says "put these vests on and move to your starting points." Both teams put the vests on and walk over to the starting points. The doors open and both teams enter the area.

Inside of the room was some basic blasters. Charles, Lukas and Adam each take one and search the room for any other items. They find a few grenades. When they are sure there is nothing of use left in the room they exit. They were inside of a complex that had three floors. They walk into another room and find a sniper rifle, and a rapid fire blaster. Charles switches to the sniper rifle and Adam takes the rapid fire blaster. They go to exit the room but as they go to exit heavy fire traps them in the room. Charles pokes his head slightly out and sees Fox and Falco. He signals for Adam to provide cover. Adam moves towards the back of the room and moves so he can get a shot on them. He fires at Fox and Falco and they return fire. Charles then aims his rifle and fires a shot and hits Falco in the head. Falco was teleported out of the area and Fox ran for cover. Charles, Adam, and Lukas exit the room and begin to follow Fox. Fox runs up a floor and takes cover. Charles was the first to try to move up. As he did so shots flew by his head. He takes cover on the side of the staircase and signals for Lukas and Adam to flank them. He then begins to blind fire shots to keep them distracted. After a few moments He could hear shots so he quickly jumps up and aims his rifle. He lines up a shot and hits Fox in the back. The shot was not enough to take him out of the match but it damaged him greatly. Lukas then fires a charged shot and finishes him off. Charles then sees the figures of Krystal and Katt take cover behind some crates. He sets a time on one of the grenades and throws it. The grenade takes Katt out but only damages Krystal. The blast forces her to leave her cover and she gets hit by three different shots. She was then teleported out of the area. A voice could be heard at this point. "excellent. You finished the simulation without taking any damage. The next map will be Sauria. There will be standard weapons and arwings." The area around them then changed. They were now in a wooded area. They move out of the woods to a field. They take cover behind some trees. They see Fox hop into a arwing and the rest of his team ran into some old ruins. Charles then says "ill try to fly one of those arwings and you guys try to take out the others." Lukas and Adam nod and they separate. Charles runs over to an arwing and hops into the cockpit. He quickly looks over the controls. He finds that they are similar to a new fighter jet that he tested. He takes off. It takes him a few minutes to get the ship steady. He then flies in the direction that Fox had. He hears a beeping sound so he checks his radar. Fox was coming up behind him at a high rate of speed. Charles quickly banks left and does a quick loop to try to get behind Fox. Fox stays behind him and opens fire. Charles does a few quick maneuvers and avoids the shots. Fox had never seen someone avoid fire that way. Usually enemies do a barrel roll to avoid shots. Charles then does a quick loop and gets behind Fox. He locks onto him and fires. Fox does a barrel roll and banks to the right. Charles follows him and charges up a shot. He fires it at Fox. Fox does a barrel roll but part of the shot hits him damaging his shield. The shot disorientates Fox but he quickly recovers. Fox then quickly does a loop and fires a nova bomb at Charles. The nova bomb hits Charles's arwing and it crashes to the ground. Charles was then teleported out of the area. Fox then loops around and lands the arwing near the ruins that the rest of his team was located.

(Adam and Lukas)

Adam and Lukas had found some rapid fire blasters, grenades, and some proximity mines. They place a mine at every entrance of the ruins. They proceeded through the ruins. They found the area were the StarFox team was. They set the timers on a few grenades and threw them. They explode and Krystal gets teleported out. They quickly rush the remaining three members. Fox orders his team to fall back. They listen and they run for one of the entrances. Katt was the first to exit and steps on the mine. She was then teleported out of the area and Fox and Falco were sent to the ground. When Fox goes to stand he feels the barrel of a blaster against his head. He looks over and sees that Falco was in the same situation as him. He then says "ok you guys got us." Adam and Lukas both let of a shot and Fox and Falco were both teleported out of the area. Adam and Lukas were then teleported out of then area as well. They were in a room with only one exit. There weapons were gone so they assumed the simulation was over. They exit the room. They walk into the control room of the simulation area. Fox walks over to them and says "well you guys have us beat on ground combat but we have you beat in air combat." Charles then says "well if that one shot I hit you with was a little better aimed I would have had you." Fox then says "you did pretty well for your first time in an arwing." At this time General Pepper walks over to Charles. He begins to speak. "very impressive." Charles responds by saying "thank you sir." The General then spoke again. "I have prepared to have some identification cards made for you and your team. All I need is the name of your team." Charles the says "we don't really have one. Put the EDF." The General then asks "what does that stand for?" Charles answers "The Earth Defense Force." The General then says "ok, all you need to do is pick them up from the receptionist when you leave." Charles responds by saying "yes sir." Then General then leaves. Fox then asks the operator if there was time for another round. The operator answers "no there is a group of trainees coming in." Fox then says "thank you for the simulation." The two teams then leave the room. As they walk past the receptionist Charles stops and asks for there identification cards. The receptionist gives them to him and he gives them to his teammates. When they get outside Katt says "Me and Krystal are going to go to the mall. We'll catch up with you guys later." They walk off. Fox then waves down a taxi and they enter.

Authors Notes: well updates are getting slower because school has started. Another reason is I can only get internet at my sisters house and im only there on the weekends. So expect one or two chaps a week. Keep the reviews coming. If you have not reviewed me yet tell me what is good/bad.

Next Chapter: The Night Out


	9. Chapter 9: The Night Out

**Note: I have decided to do this chapter in a different style to see if its any better. If people think that its better in this way im going to revise all my chapters. The reason I am doing this is I received a review saying that im not being descriptive enough and that I should change the style of writing. I think that he burned me but I did ask for people to tell me whats good/bad so I have to thank him for begin honest. So tell me whats style is better so I can make changes as quickly as possible.**

Chapter 9: The Night Out

Fox and Charles went back to Fox's apartment. When they arrived Fox went into his closet to find some clothes for Charles. He grabs some and hands them to Charles. Charles goes into the bathroom and puts them on. They fit relatively well. The only problem with them was the tail hole.

He exits the bathroom. "they fit fine. The only problem with them is the tail hole in the pants."

Fox then says "yeah I forgot about that." He walks over to the closet and pulls out a leather jacket. He throws it to Charles "see if this will cover it."

Charles puts the jacket on. He looks to see that it does cover the tail hole. "that will work."

Fox then hears a beeping sound coming from his communicator. He picks it up and pushes a button on it and Krystal's voice could be heard. "Fox."

Fox answers "yes what is it?"

Krystal responds by saying "we are going to go the club Howl at the Moon. Meet us there in two hours."

Fox replies "we'll see you there." He pushes a button to close the line.

Charles then says "so what do you want to do for the next two hours?"

Fox shrugs as he says "I don't know."

After Fox said this his communicator started to beep again. He presses a button on it and the voice of General Pepper could be heard. "Fox. Your fee is ready. You may come pick it up at any time."

Fox then asks "what about Charles team's fee?"

The General answers "I had it put on a card for them."

Fox then says "me and Charles will be there to pick it up shortly." Fox then presses a button to close then line. "we should walk there. It would burn some time." Charles agrees and they leave.

They begin to walk to the base. While they are walking Charles notices people looking at him as they go by. They continue walking for a while. After about 15 minutes of walking they hear a scream coming from an alleyway. They quickly move over to the alleyway. Charles was the first to enter the alleyway and he sees a wolf push a younger female. The wolf began to run toward Charles. When he reaches Charles, Charles quickly punches the wolf causing him to stumble. Charles then grabs him by the shirt and slams him against the wall.

Charles then says in an angered voice "drop the purse." The wolf does as hes told. Charles then throws him on the ground and he runs away. Charles then picks up the purse and begins to walk towards the woman. When he gets closer he can see that she was a young gray fox. She looked to be no older than 20. The fox then stands and walks over to Charles. He hands her the purse.

She then says "thank you."

Charles then asks in a concerned voice "are you hurt."

She answers "no he just pushed me. I'll be fine." Charles looks over at her arm. He could tell that she was lying.

He says "you should to get to a hospital."

She then says "why I'm fine."

Charles then says "move your arm." The fox goes to move her arm. When she does she lets out a yelp. Charles then says "your arm is broken. Fox get a taxi." Fox runs out of the alley and waves down a taxi. Charles then begins to walk out of the alleyway and the woman follows.

She then says "I'm Roxy by the way."

Charles then says "I'm Charles." When they get out of the alleyway Fox had wave down a taxi. Roxy then gets in. Fox tells the driver to bring her to a hospital. The taxi then drives off. Fox and Charles then continue there walk to the base.

After a few minutes of walking a young female canine walks up to Fox and asks "are you Fox McCloud?"

Fox answers in a worried voice "yes I am." He could tell what was about to happen

The canine then yells out "its him." Several other younger women run toward Fox. They were all giggling and asking for autographs.

Fox then says more serious tone "sorry I have an important meeting at the army base." They then walk past the women.

Charles then says in a joking voice "they seemed disappointed."

Fox then says in a somewhat irritated voice "I hate fan girls. They get so annoying. I'm suprized that we made it that far without them coming up to me."

Charles then says "Its better than the reaction I've been getting. Everyone given me strange looks the whole walk."

Fox then says "Krystal got the same reaction when she first came here. People just need to get used to new creatures."

Charles then said "well me coming here is much better then you guys coming to earth. If you did and someone spotted you, you would be sent away to a base to be questioned and examined."

Fox then says in a confused tone "why would that happen?"

Charles answers "humans outside of the agency that I work for don't know of any other planets that have life on them, but if you were to come now that we know you exist we would be able to get you out of that situation."

Fox then says in a joking voice "well if we ever come to earth I'll be sure to contact you."

When they arrive at the army base they walk up to the receptionist. The receptionist then says "are you here to pick up your pay?"

Fox then says "yes." She hands Fox a check and Charles an envelope.

She then says "your card is in there."

Charles takes the check and says "thank you." They both leave. This time they decide to get a taxi. Fox realized that they had been gone for about an hour and a half.

Fox says "we should head to the club now." Charles agrees and Fox tell the driver to bring them to the club. When they arrive they see Krystal and Katt waiting outside for them. They exit the taxi and walk over to them.

Katt then says in a irritated voice "what took you guys."

Fox then says "we had to go to the base to get our pay." He then asks sarcastically "Would you rather not get paid?"

Katt then says "ok smart ass. Lets just go in."

Fox and Krystal lock hands as they enter. Krystal could tell that Fox was getting used to being in a relationship.

When they enter the club they were amazed at how packed it was. They begin to move through the crowd. While they were walking a few people stepped in front of Katt and cut her off from the rest of her group. When she went to go rejoin her group she was stopped by a brown feline. The feline asks "Would you like to go dance?"

Katt really didn't want to dance with this feline so she says "no thanks." She goes to walk around him but he jumps in front of her.

The feline then says in a more insistent tone "come on lets dance."

Katt could not think of a good enough excuse at the moment so she just says "sorry im with someone."

The feline then asks "who?"

Katt wasn't expecting him to ask this so see looks through the crowd. She spots Charles. She then points at him and says "him." She then walks past the feline and walks up to Charles and grabs his hand.

Charles gives her a confused look as he says "what are you doing?"

Katt responds "just go with it."

They both walk over to Fox and Krystal who were sitting near the bar. Fox gives Charles a confused look. Charles then says "don't look at me. I don't know either."

Katt then releases Charles's hand and says "some guy wouldn't leave me alone so I had to get him off my back."

Charles then says in a joking tone "so your just using me?"

Katt continues the joke by saying "of coarse." She then walks over to the bar and orders a beer.

Fox had already gotten one and had downed most of it. He went to order another but he stops and asks Charles if he wanted one.

Charles replies by saying "im only 18."

Fox then gives him a confused look as he says "yeah, thats legal."

Charles turns the beer down. He then noticed someone entering the club. "Fox we might have some trouble."

Fox then asks "why do you say that?"

Charles answers "Wolf just walked in."

Before Fox could respond Wolf had come up behind Charles. "we have some unfinished business."

Charles turns around and says "I don't think this is a place for that."

Wolf then says in an angered voice "does it look like I care." Wolf then swings his fist at Charles.

Charles quickly blocks the hit. He then grabs Wolfs arm and flips him over his shoulder slamming him hard into the ground. Fox could only look in amazement on how quick Charles reacted.

Charles then looks down at him and says "don't make it worse then it hast to be."

Wolf quickly jumps up. He was showing his fangs and growling loudly. He began to charge at Charles. Charles quickly blocks most of the hits but Wolf lands a strong punch to Charles's face. Charles quickly recovers and charges at Wolf. He lands two punches to Wolfs face and then knees him in the stomach. The blow knocked the air out of Wolf. Charles then wraps Wolf into a headlock and uses his hip to lift Wolf into the air and then slams him onto the ground. Charles then says in a serious tone "just stay down. I don't want to have to hurt you." Wolf didn't listen. He gets up off the floor and charges again. This time Wolf didn't have time to land a blow as Charles quickly lands a strong knee to Wolfs chest. Wolf falls on his hands and knees. Fox knew that that this knees was much stronger then the last. Charles then walks behind Wolf and puts a chock hold on him. Wolf began to gasp for air. Fox could tell by how Charles was acting that he was trying to hurt Wolf. He then ran over to try to remove Charles from Wolf. Krystal and Katt could only stare. A few more people then tried to remove Charles but his grip stayed strong. Krystal took a good look at Charles and noticed how serious he was. Another thing she noticed was his eyes had changed from the usual blue to a dark crimson. This look frighted her. Wolf was on the verge of passing out when Charles finally released him. Charles then stood and exited the club. Katt walked over to Fox to check on Wolf but Krystal follows Charles out the door.

"Charles, what the hell were you thinking. You could have killed him." Krystal yelled out.

Charles answers in an angered voice "he pushed me. Its never good to push me. Sometimes I in a fight I change.

Krystal then says still in a serious tone "I could tell. The way you looked I thought you were going to kill him. It scared me."

Charles then says "let me guess. I got all serious and my eyes changed to a dark red."

Krystal responds "yeah. That was it."

Charles then says in a calmer voice "it not the first time its happened." He then began to walk away.

Krystal then yells out "were are you going?"

Charles responds "I need to go think."

Authors Notes: well tell me if you like it better like this or the other way. I'll try to update new chaps and revised chaps if needed as soon as possible.

Next Chapter: Search and Rescue


	10. Chapter 10: Search and Rescue

Chapter 10: Search and Rescue

Fox and Krystal were walking back to the apartment complex. Fox was thinking about what had just happened. "I've never seen Wolf get beaten like that. Charles made him seem like he never had fought before. What was up with Charles. He seemed like he changed completely." He stopped thinking and begins to speak. "Where did Charles say he was going?"

Krystal turns her head toward Fox and says "he said he was going to go think."

The remainder of the walk was quite. When they reached the apartment complex and they get into an elevator. They ride to the second floor. When the elevator comes to a stop they exit and walk down the hall to Krystal apartment. She opens the door. Fox then kisses her and says "I'll see you tomorrow." She enters her apartment and closes the door. Fox then reenters the elevator and rides to his floor. When the elevator stops he exits and walks to his apartment. He then closes the door but does not lock it in case Charles came back. He walks into his room and removes his boots and his shirt and jumps into his bed.

(Charles)

Charles had been walking randomly around the city. He was thinking heavily about what had just happened. "how could I have lost it. That hasn't happened in years. Why is it happening at all. Why..." Charles wasn't paying attention and he ran into someone. "I'm sorry." He looks over at the figure to see that she was a red fox. She looked to be in her late 20's.

She looks up at Charles and says "its ok." She then looks at the side of the jacket. "is that a Starfox emblem?"

Charles looks at were she was looking and sees the emblem. "uh, yeah it is but its not my jacket."

She then says in an exited tone "do you know Fox McCloud?"

Charles answers "yes but only through work."

She then says "do you know were he lives?"

Charles didn't want to reveal Fox's personal information so he says "no I don't talk with him much."

She then says "oh well nice meeting you." She then walks off.

Charles continues his walk. He begins to near the apartment complex so he decides to head back to the apartment. He walks in and enters an elevator. He presses the button for the floor that Fox was on. The elevator begins to move but stops a few floors short. The doors open and Katt enters the elevator. Charles was surprised to see Katt so he asks her "Why are you coming off this floor, I though you were staying with Krystal?"

Katt looks over at him and begins to look a bit nervous. She begins speaking. "Uhh I am, I was just, What happened to you earlier?"

Charles then replies "why are you changing the subject?" The elevator doors then opened and Katt exited. The doors close and the elevator continues. It continues for a few floors and opens again. Charles walks to Fox's apartment. He enters. He then removes the clothes that Fox had given him and puts his regular clothes back on. He then lays down on the couch and quickly falls asleep.

(The Next Morning)

Fox wakes up to the sound of his communicator. He sits up and thinks to himself "why can't I ever sleep in anymore?" He grabs the communicator and presses a button on it. The voice of General Pepper could be heard. "Fox I need you and Charles to come to the army base right away."

Fox still half asleep says "why?"

The General answers "we need you and Charles here."

Fox says "ok, we'll be over soon." Fox closes the line and jumps out of his bed. He walks out of the room and is relieved to see Charles on the couch. He shakes him to wake him. "Charles, we have to go to the army base."

Charles sits up and says "ok lets go." They both exit the apartment and enter an elevator. Charles then remembers the girl he ran into the night before. "Fox, some girl was looking for you last night."

Fox then asks "what was her name?"

Charles shrugs as he says "I don't know. She was a fox. She looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's."

Fox then says "it was probably another fan girl." The elevator stops and they exit. They exit the apartment complex and wave down a taxi. They enter and tell the driver to bring them to the base.

Fox turns to Charles and asks "so what happened to you at the club? I thought you were going to choke him to death."

Charles really didn't want to talk about it so he says "its to long of a story. All you need to know is that it's happened before and I don't know why it happens."

The driver had been listening to the conversation and says "wait you were the guy who almost killed Wolf O'Donnell."

Charles answers "yeah. How did you hear about that?"

The driver answers back "it was on the news that someone put him in the hospital with four broken ribs and a nearly crushed windpipe. People who saw you beat him said that you made him look like he never fought before and that they thought you were going to kill him."

The taxi stops and Fox exits. Before Charles exits he says "I thought I was to." They walk into the base and walk up to the receptionist.

Fox says "we are here to see the General."

She looks up at Fox and says "go on up."

They walk down a hall to the elevators and enter one. They ride to the top floor. After they exit the elevator and walk to the General's office."

They knock and they hear the General's voice. "come in." They enter the room. Fox looks around to see that there was someone else in the room. He was a large canine with mainly black fur. He looks back at the General who had begun speaking. "the reason I have called you was there may be a possible mission. The mission is a search and rescue mission. A team has not reported in while doing an investigation on Fichina. If they don't report in by tomorrow then you will be sent to search for them. The area that they are in is out of the range of the climate control center and is uncharted. This man over here is a guide for many different planets. He will assist in the search. Do you have any questions?"

Fox immediately says "who will we be searching for?"

The General answers "Bill Grey and his team. We sent them to investigate a base similar to the one you guys destroyed but we lost contact with them."

Charles then asks "what do you know about the base?"

The General looks over at Charles and says "it is defiantly connected to the one that you had destroyed. We know this because a ship carrying weapons from the base you destroyed was heading for the base on Fichina."

Fox then asks "what about the cold? How are they going to be able to stand it for a long period of time?"

The General answers "we have developed a device using similar technology to the shielding system in an arwing to keep the cold out and your body temperature in. They were given these devices and you will receive them as well."

Fox then says "should we go to the Great Fox and be on standby?"

The General says "no. We will contact you if you are needed. If that is all you are dismissed."

Fox and Charles both turn and exit. They go down to the lobby and exit the building. They wave down a taxi. They enter and find that another person was inside. Charles looks at her to see that it was the girl he had ran into the night before. This worried him.

The girl looks up and see Fox. "your Fox McCloud."

Fox says "yeah. Can I help you?"

She answers "I have some information that I think you would like to know."

Fox slightly intrigued says "what is it?"

She answers "its about your family."

This caught Fox's full attention. "what is it?"

She answers "I think it should be discussed in private."

The car stops in front of Fox's apartment complex. Fox then says "we can talk in my apartment." They exit the taxi and walk into the complex. They enter an elevator and ride to Fox's floor. They walk down the hall and enter his apartment. "so what do you know about my family?"

She answers "you have a sibling."

Fox looks at her with a confused look as he says "what! How do you know this?"

She smirks as she says "my name is Elisabeth McCloud. I'm your older sister."

Fox's jaw dropped. He had a million thoughts flowing through his head. He didn't know if he should believe her or not. He pick up his communicator and inputs a code. He walks into his bedroom. After a few minutes he hears someone speak. "Yes Fox what is it?"

Fox answers back "Peppy, why didn't you tell me about Elisabeth?"

Peppy answers back "how did you find out?"

Fox answers back in a slightly angry tone "shes in my apartment. She said that she knew something about my family and it should be discussed in private."

Peppy then says "I'm sorry Fox. After your mother died she was put into a foster family. You were to young to remember her. Your father told me not to tell you."

Fox then says "I need to go think."

Peppy then says "ok Fox." The line closed.

Fox couldn't believe what was happening. "why is everything happening at the same time. First Charles and his team appears, then Charles almost kills Wolf, then Bill goes missing, and now my long lost sister shows up." Fox exits the room. He looks up at Charles and Elisabeth and says "I need to get some air." He exits the apartment and walks down the hall. As he walks by the elevator. It opens up and Katt walks out. He just keeps walking towards the balcony area.

Katt begins speaking. "Fox, just the person I wanted to talk to." Fox ignores her and opens the door to the balcony area. "Fox why are you ignoring me? I need to talk to you."

Fox looks over at her and says "nows not really a good time."

Katt gives him a confused look as she says "what happened?"

He looks back at her and says "it does not concern you." He then leans up against the edge of the balcony and looks out at the city.

Katt then says "well whenever you are ready I need to talk to you." She exits the balcony and reenters the elevator.

Fox stood quietly for awhile. Elisabeth walks up behind him. She places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure this is a lot for you to take in, but I thought it would be better to tell you then leave you to find out on your own."

Fox turns and faces her. "its fine. I'm glad I'm not the only one left in our family. I wish we had more time to get to know each other but I might have a mission tomorrow."

She smirks as she says "well we have till then to talk."

Fox then says "I have to go talk to someone then I'll back at the apartment to talk." She just nods and they both exit the balcony area and Fox enters the elevator. He rides down to the second floor. He walks down the hall to Krystal's apartment. He knocks on the door.

Krystal answers the door. "hey Fox. Whats up?"

Fox answers back "I need to tell you something."

Krystal says "ok, come in." She walks into the apartment. Fox enters as well and closes the door behind him.

He walks into Krystal's living room to see that Katt was there as well. "Katt what was it you needed to tell me?"

Katt crosses her arms as she says "why couldn't I tell you five minutes ago?"

Fox replies "I'll get to that after you tell me what you needed to say."

Katt then says "well I wanted to ask you for a longer term position on the team."

This surprised Fox. He never thought Katt would ask to become a member of the team. "there shouldn't be a problem with that. All I need is a reason."

Katt hesitated to answer. "I'm just tired of being a loner."

Fox didn't believe that. "Now whats the actual reason?"

Katt replies "that is the reason."

Fox looks over to Krystal who moves her hands in front of her face to make a beak. "I don't think it will be a problem if you join. Now the reason I didn't want to talk was I learned that I have a sister."

They both give Fox a look of shock. Krystal was the first to speak. "how do you know she is your sister?"

Fox answers "i talked to Peppy and he said she was. I came down her to tell you guys that. I have to head back to my apartment."

Krystal walks up to him. "ok Fox. I'll talk to you later." Fox kisses her and exits the apartment.

When he arrives back at the apartment Charles was the first to speak. "The General just called. He said that they had contact with Bills team but they are in need to rescue. We need to go tonight."

Fox picks up his communicator and informs the team of the mission. He then turns to Elisabeth and says "I'm sorry. You can wait here for me if you want." He and Charles both leave the apartment. They enter an elevator and ride down to the lobby. On the way down the elevator stops on a few floors and the remaining members of the teams enter the elevator.

Falco was the first to speak. "whats the mission.

Fox answers "Bill and his team have gone missing on Fichina investigating a base similar to the one we destroyed. We have to go search for them."

The elevator stops and they exit. They walk outside and wave down two taxi's. The two teams get in them and tell the drivers to bring them to the hanger bay. They walk up to the guard in the front gate who opens the gate immediately. When they reach the area where there ships were located they found the guide waiting there. Charles began speaking. "we'll take the guide with us and do a jump. We'll meet up in the atmosphere of Fichina." Fox nods and the teams separate to there ships.

Authors Notes: Well I decided to add something I have not seen done. So I made Fox have a sister. The breed of dog the guide is is a Bernese Mountain Dog. It took awhile to get this chap out. I was trying to get the revised chaps out and hunting season has started so it might take a little bit longer than usual because ill be in the woods a lot. Revised chaps 1-5 are up. Tell me what think. Tell me whats good/bad.

Next Chapter: Fichina (part 1)


	11. Chapter 11: Fichina part 1

Chapter 11: Fichina (part 1)

The Starfox team enter the Great Fox. They exit the hanger bay and leave the atmosphere. Slippy had begun prepping the ship for hyperspace. Fox sent a transmission to the H.M.S. "we need a path cleared to Fichina as soon as possible."

"we can have one cleared in 15 minutes." replied the receptionist.

"thank you, that would be perfect." said Fox as he closes the transmission.

"Fox, we have a transmission from Charles's ship." said Slippy.

"let it through" said Fox as he turns back to the screen. The figure of Adam appears on the screen. "yes what is it?"

"we have located Bill's teams ships." said Adam. "We are going to land there. They are located approximately 23 miles east of the Climate Control Center."

"Alright, we will be there in about 15 minutes." said Fox before the screen went blank. After a period of time had passed Slippy informs Fox that they are able to make the jump. Fox sat down in his chair as he says "start the jump." The ship lurches forward. Out the window they could see many planets fly by. After about seven minutes of this the slowed to a stop. They could see the frozen surface of Fichina below them. "everyone to there arwings."

Everyone had begun sprinting towards the hanger bay. When they arrived they all jump into there ships and quickly prep them for launch. When everyone was ready Fox gave the order to launch the ships. After they enter the atmosphere they find the area that Adam had said they landed. They landed the ships and jumped down from them.

When they approach they others the guide was the first to speak. "The snow isn't that heavy here and I can tell that they went east until they reached the end of the reach of the Climate Control Center. After that it might be a bit of a problem."

Fox was the next to speak. "lets get going. There is a constant blizzard out there and the temperature is about 30 below on a good day so we need to find them fast." Everyone nodded in agreement and begun walking east.

They had been walking for 15 minutes very silently. Fox had been observing Charles, Lukas, and Adam. They had changed everything for this mission compared to the last. They had replaced there woodland camouflage for a heavier outfit with black and white stripes. They also had replaced there vests with backpacks and were now only carrying one large weapon instead of two. Fox then looked down at himself. He and his team didn't change a thing because of the temperature shields. It made Fox think. "had we come unprepared? Its feels like it did when we were on Corneria. Could these shields not be enough to block most of the cold?" He continues to ask himself these questions until they got to the end of the range of the Climate Control Center.

After they pass through the barrier Fox's questions were answered. A huge cold rush came over him. His whole body began to shake from the cold. It took a moment to get used to the cold. Fox didn't even want to know what it would be like without the shields. Fox looks over at the guide who was looking for tracks. The guide wasn't anymore prepared they he was but the cold didn't seem to bother him. After a few minutes Charles joined the guide in looking for tracks. After a short amount of time they gave up looking for tracks and decided to start moving.

They continue to walk for a long period of time. The visibly was horrible. Nobody could see five feet in front of them. They had walked to the point were the snow was also almost up to there knees. This had caused Krystal to fall. The guide walked up behind her and grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up out of the snow like she was nothing. She looked down on her belt and saw that the shield system had broken when she fell. She began to feel a lot colder. This caught everyones attention. Charles was the only one to speak. "we need to find a cave to make a fire." Everyone nods in agreement.

They walk for another 25 minutes minutes. Krystal was feeling the full affect of the cold and was beginning to slow up. Fox slows up as well to stay with her. She wanted to huddle with him to get warmer but she knew that that would be inappropriate during a mission. They just kept walking. Charles then gave a signal to stop. He handed his A3 to Adam and drew his knife. He gives a signal for everyone to crouch down. They do and Charles begins to walk. After a minute they heard someone yell out. Fox ran towards the sound and sees Charles with his knife on someones neck. As Fox gets closer he could see that the person was Bill. "Charles thats Bill." Charles releases Bill and re-sheaths his knife.

Two men walk up from behind Charles and walks next to Bill. "do you have any injury's?" asks Charles.

Bill turns to him and says "we have one injured in a cave up there." He points in the direction that he had came from. Bill walks by Charles and heads back towards the cave. Everyone follows. Fox catches up to Bill. "hey Fox are you sure we can trust that guy?"

"yeah, just don't attack him and you will be fine." answers Fox.

When they reach the cave everyone enters. Adam then takes a small device out of his pack and places it on the ground. He then takes a small canister and connects it to the device. He turns a knob and fire appears on the devise. The room lights up. Charles turns to Bill and asks who was injured. Bill points toward a female dog siting on the other side of the cave. Charles takes a medkit out of his pack and walks toward the dog. Bill follows him. "were are you injured?" Charles asks.

She rolls up her sleeve and removes a bandage to show a large slice in her arm. "what caused this?" Charles asks the dog.

"a blaster shot." she replies.

"well I'm going to have to stitch it up." said Charles. He grabs the necessary materials from the med kit. He began doing the stitching. The dog grabs Bills hand while Charles is stitching. "its fine Fay." Bill says to her softly.

"there. Just don't mess with the stitching and you'll be fine." Charles says as he finishes. He places the items back into the med kit and walks toward the fire. When he sits he can see that Krystal was still shivering. He unclipped the thermal shield from his belt and hands it to Krystal.

"Charles I can't take this." says Krystal as she tries to hand the shield back to him.

"I'm dressed for the weather, your not." says Charles still refusing the shield.

Krystal knew that Charles was right. She was way under dressed for the weather and her fur was soaked. She clips the shield to the side of her belt. Bill walks over and sits. "so what are we doing?" he asks.

"we'll camp here for the night and head for the ships tomorrow." Charles replies.

"what about the base?" asks one of Bill's team members.

"This mission is search and rescue." replies Charles.

"we're so close we can't just..." the canine was cut off by Bill who says "respect authority Champ. He makes a good point though Charles."

Charles began to think. After awhile he says "if we go for the base only four of us go. The rest head for the ships."

Fox spoke up next. "then lets have You, Me, Falco, and Bill go for the base."

All four seem to agree. Katt was next to speak. "who's in charge since all the Captains are leaving."

Nether Bill or Charles spoke. Fox knew that they wanted him to decide. He wasn't sure how Krystal or Katt would react as the leader. He wasn't sure about Bill's or Charles's teams either. He decides to go by rank. "Adam is a Lieutenant so he's in charge."

Charles and Lukas were now exchanging items from there packs. Lukas was give Charles a lot of explosives and Charles was just making room for them. After they were finished Charles leans up against the side of the cave and dozes off. Everyone else begins to do the same until they all fall asleep.

Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long for this chap to get out. I've had a lot of things to do lately. The breed of dog that Champ is a German Shepard. I am having someone do a 3D art of Charles which will be my image on my profile once I get the finished picture. I will also put it in the Chap that I am working on when I receive it. Please give me reviews on whats good/bad. Also tell me the little things I can add to make the chap better.

Next Chapter: Fichina (part 2)


	12. Chapter 12: Fichina part 2

Chapter 12: Fichina (part 2)

Adam awoke. He looked around. Everyone was still asleep but he noticed that Fox, Charles, Falco, and Bill were gone. He looked on his communicator and saw that there was a message. He began to play it and Charles voice could be heard. "Adam, if none of us are back in 2 days from the time you listen to this leave. Don't wait any longer. Thats an order." The line closed. Adam didn't like these orders and he knew that nobody else would so he decides not to tell them until the time was up.

Katt was the next to wake. She looked around and saw that Adam was the only one up. Katt walked over to were he was and said, "Whats up?"

"We're going to be leaving as soon as everyone wakes up." Adam replied.

"You seem a bit more serious today." said Katt.

Adam didn't reply. He just sat quietly. Katt did the same after she didn't hear a reply.

(Fox, Falco, Charles, and Bill)

Bill was leading the rest of them towards the base. He was uneasy about trying to destroy it again. When he and his team tried they didn't even get inside. When they got close they began to prep there weapons. Fox, Falco, and Bill looked over there blasters to make sure they were not malfunctioning. Charles attached a cylinder shaped object to the bottom of his A3 and loaded a canister into it. After they were ready they began to head toward the base.

Charles had begun to examine the guards patrol pattern. He quickly finds a route to enter the base quietly. He informs the rest of the group and they begin to walk towards the base. They got to the side of the base before any of the guard noticed them. Just as Charles hacks the console as a guard walks around the side of the base and spots them. "Hey identify yourselves." the guard shouted. The four quickly entered the base and close the door. Falco smashed a console on the inside to prevent the door from opening.

After a few minutes an alarm sounded. The four began to run. They knew that they had to get to a main control room to set the charges. They rounded a corner and spotted a few guards which they quickly took out. They continued to search the base. The alarm was still going off and they found a occasional guard that they quickly took out. They eventually found the control room. They enter slowly with there weapons ready. There was no one inside. Charles handed everyone charges and they begin to set them. Charles put one particular one very well hidden.

After they were all set they go to exit. As they do this a large amount of guards pour into the room. They all circle the four and aimed there weapons at them. One of the guard yelled, "Drop the weapons." They do as they were told. "Now get on your knees." the guard yelled. They obeyed.

After they were neutralized a large figure enter the room. "Well the famous Fox McCloud. We meet again." said the figure.

Fox turned his head to see who was speaking. "Scales, but I thought you were..."

He was cut off by Scales. "Dead. No I am very much alive." He chuckles after he said this. He turns to the head guard. "Get them on a ship and send them to Alicent."

The guard replies "Yes sir." He walks up and strips them of there weapons and cuffs them. The guards escorted them out of the room.

(The Others)

The group had begun walking. They were walking for about an hour. Adam had the orders still in his head. "How can I just leave them here. Why would Charles want me to? What are the others going to think? How will they react when I tell them that we have to lea......"

His thoughts are cut off by the guide. "You seem to be thinking hard."

"Yeah, I just never had to lead a group this big before." Adam responded.

The guide nodded. "I can understand that. Oh and I never introduced myself. My name is Torn. I am a Interplanetary Guide and Tracker."

"What planet are you from?" asked Adam.

"It's just outside of the Lylat system. Its called Uzoma." Torn stated. "Its a primal planet but I was picked up by a research group that had landed on the planet. They liked my tracking skills so they had me trained and I guess u can say modernized me."

"Wow, that must have been quite an experience." said Adam.

"Yeah well when all the weapons you know exist are knifes, spears, and bows and people come in with all this new technology and high tech weapons it kind of shocks you." replied Torn.

"Yeah im sur......" Adam was cut off by a beeping coming from his communicator. He presses a button and a monotonic voice began to speak. "TN charge is now active. Waiting for detonation order." The voice stopped.

Adam looked over at Lukas. "You gave him a TN charge. What the hell were you thinking?"

"He asked me for it." Lukas replied. "I didn't want to give it to him but he took it anyway."

Everyone looked at them confused. "Whats a TN charge?" Krystal asked.

"Thermal Nuclear charge." Lukas replied. "We have them as a last resort."

Krystal had a look of shock on her face. "Last resort. That would mean that...." She cut herself off.

"Thats not necessarily true." Adam stated. "They might be using it to destroy the base in one blast."

"If they were doing that then why did the detonation request go to you?" Katt questioned.

"The charge must have been programed to go to me." Adam answered.

"So your saying that our leaders went in a base with a mini nuke." Champ asked.

Adam nods to answer his question.

They stand there silently for a small amount of time.

"We cannot stay in one place like this." Torn stated. "The storm is picking up. We should keep moving."

Everyone started moving again. They walked for quite some time before Torn suddenly stopped and crouched down. Everyone did the same. "What is it?" asked Katt.

"We are not alone." Torn replied quietly pointing his right. "They don't look like any of our soldiers."

The others look to see several armed men walking around. They stay low so they aren't noticed. "We should just flank them and take them out quietly." Katt suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and break up into groups and circle around the patrolling guards. When they had gotten far enough behind them so they would not been seen they began to walk closer to them. The third member of Bills team pulled out a sniper rifle and lines up a shot. He fires a shot and it hit one of the guards going through him and hitting another. The guards quickly turn around so the others open fire. It doesn't take long for them to take out the guards. "Wow, that was a nice shot Luther." Champ complimented.

"Thanks." Luther replied. "Its all in the timing."

Lukas looked over the soldiers they had taken out. "They are the same ones we faced at the other base. They have the same symbols on there uniforms."

"Why put a base and soldiers in the Blizzard Zone on Fichina?" Katt questioned.

"Its simple." Adam started. "They wont be noticed easily. I bet they have one of those climate control machines in that base so they can launch ships."

"Yeah, that makes sense." said Katt.

"We need to keep moving." Torn stated. "The storm is picking up, but we are nearing the Climate Control Center."

Torn started to move. The others began to follow him quietly. They walked for several minutes until they reach the zone that the Climate Control Center has control over. They passed through the shield and a warm rush fell over them. They began to relax now that they were out of the cold and there thoughts turned back to the others that they had left behind.

"What are we going to do about Fox and the others?" Krystal asked.

"Theres not much we can do." Adam stated. "We cant use ships in that storm and theres no telling whats waiting for us in there. Our only option is to blow the place."

Adam pulled out his communicator and Krystal snatches it away from him. "We can just blow it up." Krystal shouted. "They could still be in there."

Adam chose not to fight with her. "OK, if you don't want to blow it fine."

Katt walked up next to Krystal. "Krystal, maybe we should just blow it. If they are still in there they are probably captured and being tortured or killed."

Krystal began to look down at the flashing button that will detonate the TN charge. She began thinking about Fox being captured. She then moved the plastic shield away from the button. She put her finger onto the button and hesitates for a moment but she pushed the button. A large explosion could then be seen in the background. She drops the communicator and began to sob.

Everyone stood there quietly. The only noise that could be heard was Krystal's sobs but she quiets them. They all walked back to the ships and took off back to the Great Fox.

First I want to say how sorry I am for how late this chap was. I have been busy with wrestling, school, and other things of that nature. Chapters will be out as soon as I can but there might not be one for awhile because my wrestling season is over but my track season is starting and I now have a beta reader and im having him do my old chapters and work up to the newer ones and I am not posting a new chapter until the old ones are revised. I will try to get chapters out as quickly as possible This chap was shorter than I wanted. Please give me reviews on whats good/bad so I know what to change. I had a 3D artist do a image of Charles which is the image on my profile. If u cant see it the artist link is .com/. Check out some more of her work.

Reviews: I have decided I am going to start addressing reviews from this point on.

Fox2079: Yes I know it has been a while since I have posted. Like I said I have been busy with sports and school. You make a good point about Charles saving Krystal more than Fox but in those cases Fox was unable to like in the Starwolf situation where he was handcuffed to a pipe.

Next Chapter: Undecided


	13. Chapter 13: Alicent

Chapter 13: Alicent

Fox awoke inside of a cell. He looked around and saw Charles laying on the floor. He stood up and sat down on one of the two beds that were inside of the cell.

After some time a guard walked into the cell. "Put theses on." The guard threw some clothes at him. "Tell your friend to put them on when we wakes up."

The guard left and Fox changed into the prison clothes. He sat back down on the bed. Charles woke up a few minuets later. "What happened?"

Fox shrugged. "I don't know. I think they knocked us out and brought us here. Oh and you have to change into these." Fox threw the clothes at Charles.

"Oh ok." said Charles as he catches the clothes. He changed into them. "I wonder where we are."

Fox shrugged. "I don't know."

Another Guard walked in. "Since your new guys I'll tell you that right now is the time you can move around in the cell block area." The guard picked up the clothes they were wearing before and walks out.

Fox and Charles decided to go search for Bill and Falco. They walked through the cell block area, while they walked they got dirty looks from many of the other inmates. They eventually found Falco and Bill.

"Bout time u guys got out here." said Falco. "We have been waiting for ever."

"Sorry we kept you waiting." said Fox.

Charles noticed a few inmates walking toward them. "We have company."

One of the inmates walked up to Bill. "Well looks like we have fresh meat."

"Back off!" shouted Falco.

The other inmates walked up. "You have a problem with us?"

"And what if I do?" answered Falco in a cocky tone.

The inmate raised a fist at Falco. "You don't want to do that." stated Charles.

"And why not." asked the inmate as he thrust his fist at Falco.

Charles clotheslined the inmate before the fist could connect. "Thats why."

The other inmates backed up.

Falco let out a chuckle. "I think they are scared."

The inmate that had gotten clotheslined got up. "Your going to regret that."

The inmate and Charles both got into a fighting stance. Before one of them threw a punch a guard stepped in. "Break it up. If u want to fight you will have to wait for the ring." The guard looks at Charles. "The  
warden wants to see you anyway." The guard leads Charles into a different part of the prison.

There was a wolf standing in the room. The wolf was waring a baklava over his face so he couldn't be identified. "Mr. Charles Abrams. It's about time we met."

Charles was confused. "How do you know my name?"

"I like to know my inmates." replied the wolf. "Also you have become known in the Lylat. Assisting the Starfox team in destroying a base, defeating the Starwolf team handcuffed, and nearly killing Wolf O'Donnell."

"If you are going to try to get information from me you are wasting your time." stated Charles. "I don't know anything."

"Oh I know that." stated the wolf. "I have a proposition for you."

Charles was confused. "A proposition?"

"Yes." the wolf stated. "You are a good leader and soldier. I would like you to join our side."

Charles began thinking of what the wolf had just offered him. "I'm sorry. But my allegiance is with Corneria."

The wolf sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. You would have been a great ally."

"Is that all you wanted?" asked Charles.

"Yes." the wolf answered. "You may leave now."

Charles left the room. He walked back to his and Fox's cell to find Fox, Falco, and Bill there.

"So what did he want?" asked Fox.

Charles began to think of whether he should tell what the warden offered him. "He wanted to see if I knew anything."

"He will probably question all of us." stated Bill. "Our best bet is to not tell him anything."

"Our best bet would be to get out of here." added Falco.

"We wouldn't be in here if we had brought more than four people." stated Bill.

"I'm sorry about getting captured." said Charles. "The mission was to find you and your team and get you back."

"Hey, lets not get worked up about this." stated Fox. "We just need to find a way out."

"So you boys are trying to escape?" said an inmate who had been listening in. "No one has ever escaped. One guy got close, but they got him after a week of searching."

"I swear if you rat us out you will regret it." stated Falco.

"Oh no I do not plan on ratting you out." said the inmate. "You know the inmate that almost escaped is still here."

"He is?" asked Fox.

The inmate nodded. "Yup. Hes about sixty now I believe. Hes in the maximum security area."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" asked Bill.

"No one has tried to escaped in a long time." answered the inmate. "I want to see if its possible. I'm sure if you find a way to talk to the old guy in maximum you can find out how to get out."

"Who are you?" asked Fox.

"My name is Jericho." stated the inmate.

"Thanks for the information." said Charles.

Jericho walked away. "Well I guess we have to get to the old guy." stated Falco.

"But how are we going to get to him?" asked Fox.

Everyone shrugged. They stood there for a few moments. A guard walked into the cell a few moments later. "Hey you." points at Charles. "Your wanted in the ring."

"Whats the ring?" asked Charles.

"You were requested for a fight by another inmate." answered the guard. "Come with me."

The guard began to walk. They all followed him. When they stopped the found themselves in the main area of the cell block with a large group of inmates in a circle around the inmate that Charles had clotheslined. "Go into the center and get ready to fight." ordered the guard.

Charles obeyed and walked into the center of the circle. Fox, Falco, and Bill pushed there way through the crowd and got to a area with a good view. "Your going to pay for that clothesline." said the inmate in a cocky tone.

"We will see." replied Charles as he got into a fighting stance.

A guard stepped into the middle. "I want a good, messy, and bloody fight, but I do not want to see any weapons." The guard checks them both for weapons. After he searched them he stepped out of the ring. "Fight!"

The inmate began to throw punches. Charles began dodging. The inmate threw one strong punch and Charles turned and used the momentum to fling the inmate over his shoulder. "Oh come on. This is to easy."

The inmate stood up and Charles threw one strong punch and sent him back to the ground. "I'm waiting."

The inmate stood up again. He was bleeding badly out of his nose. He was disoriented so Charles gave him a strong knee to the stomach. The inmate fell over on his hands and knees. Some blood trickled from his mouth. Charles stood there waiting for him to rise.

"What are you waiting for?" the guard yelled. "Finish the fight."

Charles gave the inmate a strong kick to the side of the head and the inmate fell onto his side knocked out. The guard walked up to Charles and raised his hand. "Winner."

As Charles walked out of the circle he could hear other inmates talking about the fight.

"He didn't even touch him." one said.

"I would hate to be in the ring with him." said another.

Charles walked up to Fox, Falco, and Bill who had left the circle.

"That should keep some of the inmates off our back." said Charles.

"OK, you have to teach me to fight like that." said Falco.

"Thats not important now." said Bill. "We still need to get out of here."

"Well I have a way to get to maximum security." stated Charles.

"How?" asked Bill.

Charles reached into the pocket and showed them a key. "Guards are too careless about keys."

Fox smirked. "Now all we need is a time and we are set."

They head back to there cells. Fox and Charles both lay down on there beds. Charles waits for the lights to shut off then he hides the key underneath his mattress.

Authors Notes: Well I will be updating more because I am no longer doing Track and I only have wrestling practice two days a week and I know I said I wouldn't update until the old chapters were revised but I am going to keep updating as the old ones are being revised. This chapter was kinda short. For people who don't know what a Baklava is its a mask that covers the entire face but leaves a space open for the eyes. Its kinda like a ski mask but the material is different and it is thinner. Let me know whats good/bad so I know what to change.

Reviews:

freelancer205: Its good to hear that you have been following my story and im glad your enjoying it, and yes I know that I have some grammatical errors and yes I have found a beta. As I said in the notes I will be updating more.

Fox2079: I'm glad you liked it.

Vipervet18: yeah I know it was sad for Krystal, but she did it because she wouldn't want Fox to be tortured. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Next Chapter: Undecided


	14. Chapter 14: Preparations

Chapter 14: Preparations

Fox woke up. He looked around to find his cell empty. "I must have slept in." He stood up and walked out of the cell. He walked around for a while looking for the others. He spots Falco and Bill. "Hey guys." He notices Charles is not with them. "Wheres Charles?"

Falco shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he was with you."

"Nope." said Fox "He wasn't there when I woke up."

"Thats odd." stated Bill. "Why would he have left before you woke?"

Fox shrugged. "I don't know." Fox saw movement from the corner of his eye. "Them again?"

The group of inmates that confronted them the day before walked up. "Well I see that your buddy isn't here to protect you bird boy."

Falco rolled his eyes. "Please, like I need him to protect me from you."

The inmate raised a fist and Fox stepped in between them. "Hey chill. We aren't looking for a fight."

The inmate shoved Fox. "Why do you have to get in the way of things."

Fox shoved him back. "Back off."

The inmate was about to tackle Fox but he spotted Charles walking up. "We will finish this." The group of inmates walked away.

Charles walked up. "Those guys again?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah. Hey where did you go?"

"I did a little scouting." answered Charles.

"Did you find anything?" asked Fox.

Charles nodded. "Yep. I got the whole thing planned."

Fox's eyes widened. "Really?"

Charles nodded again. "Come in here and I'll tell you." He walked into Falco and Bills cell.

Fox followed him. "So whats the plan?"

"Well we have the key." Charles stated. "It will open any of the doors and cells. So I was looking around and one of the guards looks similar to you. We get him to enter the cell, jump him, put him in your bed, you get into his clothes and make it look like your escorting me until we get to Falco and Bill's cell then we head for maximum. Then that old guy should know the way out."

Fox was suprized by how fast he came up with this plan. "Great! So when are we going to try it?"

Charles smirked. "Tonight."

Fox eyes widened. "Great!"

"Tell Falco and Bill." Charles stated.

Fox nodded and informs the others about the plan. Charles walked out of the cell and noticed the ring forming in the main area. "I wonder who's fighting?"

As he said this a guard came up. "You've been popular lately. You have another fight."

Charles was suprized. "Against who?"

The guard smirked. "You will see." The Guard escorts him to the ring area.

As he walks into the ring he sees the warden in the center. "Well Charles. I heard your good in the ring. Lets see how good." The warden gets into a fighting stance.

"If thats what you want I'll show you." He got into a fighting stance.

Fox, Falco, and Bill had just noticed he was gone and rushed down there.

The guard walked into the center. "FIGHT!"

Charles threw a few good punches but the warden blocked them. "Please give me a challenge Charles." The warden began to swing at Charles. Charles blocked most of them but the warden lands a strong uppercut on his jaw that puts Charles to the ground. The warden gets on top of him and begins to throw punches at his face. Charles put his arms up to block them. Charles wrapped his legs around the warden. The warden chuckled. "You don't think im going to give you the Guillotine right?"

"Nice prediction." Charles stated. "But your leaving a move open." Charles quickly put his legs around the head and right arm of the warden and locked then into a figure four and squeezed tight. "Never leave any moves open.

The warden started to get dizzy. His eyes were starting to flicker. The warden began to throw punches at Charles but they we poorly thrown. Charles squeezed the lock tighter. After a few moments the warden passed out. Charles released his lock and stood up. The guard walked up to Charles and raised his hand. "Winner."

Charles walked out of the ring. Fox and the others followed him. "What move was that?" Fox asked.

"The Triangle Choke." answered Charles. "While he was talking he left it open so I went for it, but if I couldn't get some kind of move of him I would have been done. Hes a much stronger stand up fighter."

"So what now?" asked Fox.

"I'm heading back to the cell to get some rest for later." answered Charles. "I don't know what you guys are doing."

Charles started to walk to the cell. Fox followed him. They entered the cell and Charles laid down on the bed. Fox could see he was tired. "Hard fight?"

Charles nodded. "That was one of the toughest. Even thought it was so short it was only because he started to talk and I caught him. If he wouldn't of had distracted himself I would have lost."

Fox was a bit shocked by this. From what he has seen Charles beat his opponents without trying. "Maybe you should sleep to regain some energy."

Charles nodded. "Yeah im going to sleep for a hour or two." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Fox sat down on the bed and started to think. "These new enemies....they are a lot smarter, and the weapons they have are new design. Have they been designing new weaponry as we were just sitting there doing nothing?" Fox kept asking himself questions. "I hope this plan of escape works." he said quietly as he shut the cell door and laid down to get some rest.

Authors Notes: This chapter was VERY short, but it was supposed to be. I just wanted to get the plan out there and I decided to throw that fight in there to get a little action in. Sorry that updates are still slow. I have been going to some off season wrestling tournaments, but summer is coming up soon so I will be able to write more often. Hopefully I can get back to a chapter a week like I was for awhile. Please leave reviews on whats good/bad. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Reviews:

Vipervet18: I'm glad your enjoying it. Well there was no Fox/Charles fight like you predicted but there was another fight and now you know what the plan is for the escape. I have a feeling you will enjoy it. I also just want to say thanks for being the first to review and sticking with the story.


	15. Chapter 15: The Loss

Chapter 15: The Loss

Both ships arrived on Corneria. Little was said on the trip back. Everyone was tense with the loss of there teammates. Krystal was especially silent, spending most of her time in her room. When they arrived, General Pepper was waiting in the hanger. "Hello to all of you. I'm glad your mission was a success." The General look around for the captains of the teams. "Where are Fox, Falco, Charles, and Bill?"

Everyone looked down at the floor. "They didn't make it back sir." Adam stated in a shaky voice.

The General had a look of shock on his face. He removed his hat and bowed his head in respect towards them. "How?"

"We had located Bill's team." stated Katt. "But Bill insisted they take out the base, so they went to finish it. The base exploded."

"Are your sure they...." the General paused. "Passed?"

Everyone nodded to answer the General.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said the General.

Everyone thanked him as exited the hanger. They loaded into the limousines that were waiting for them. They road in silence. Katt was the first to speak after they exited. "Who's gunna break the news to Elizabeth?"

Nobody had thought about her. "I'll do it." offered Krystal. She started for an elevator.

"Poor girl." said Katt after Krystal had entered the elevator. "She lost her family and had nothing. Now she lost Fox. I can't imagine how shes feeling right now."

"Thats tough." stated Adam. "How are you feeling Katt?"

"I'm kinda sad." she answered. "I lost some good friends."

The room grew silent for some time. "I think me and the guys are going to head back to the barracks." said Fay before exiting. The remaining members of her team followed her.

Remaining in the lobby of the complex were Katt, Adam, Slippy and Lukas. They silently entered a elevator and separated into the rooms they were sleeping in. Katt going to Krystal's room, Slippy going to his own room, and Adam and Lukas used a spare key Falco had given them to get into Falco's room.

(Inside of Fox's Apartment)

Elizabeth had been waiting patiently for Fox's return. She was sitting on the couch watching the TV when Krystal came in. "You guys are back already?" she asked.

"Theres something I need to tell you." she said hesitantly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Fox...." she paused for a moment. "He....He died."

Elizabeth was speechless. Krystal could see the tears forming in her eyes. She hugged Krystal and began to cry. Krystal held back her tears despite the fact that she felt like falling on the floor and crying until she fell asleep. Krystal gently stroked her hair and reassured Elizabeth that it would be ok.

"Are we going to have a burial?" asked Elizabeth.

"No." replied Krystal. "We don't have his body. He died in an explosion."

This made Elizabeth feel even worse. "I think I'm going to go to bed." she said before retreating into Fox's room.

Krystal returned to her own apartment and found Katt inside. "How you feeling?" asked Katt.

"Horrible." she replied. "I just want to go to bed."

"OK, go ahead if you want to." said Katt.

"Goodnight." said Krystal before entering her room.

Katt decided to do the same thing and laid down on the couch and shut her eyes and fell asleep.

(The Next Day)

Katt woke up. She looked over at the digital clock siting on the table at the end of the couch. It read 10:30. She sat up and wiped her eyes trying to get fully awake. She then stood up and took a peak into Krystal's room to see if she was awake. She wasn't. She was curled up, holding a pillow in her arms. Katt decided not to disturb her. She exited the apartment and walked to the public balcony area. She found Lukas sitting there. "Hey."

Lukas turned and looked at her. "Good morning."

Katt took a seat next to him. "How did you sleep."

"I didn't." he replied.

"Why not?" asked Katt.

"I couldn't." he replied. "Out of the three of us, I thought Charles would be the last to die."

"So your shocked?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda sad." she answered.

"Only kinda sad?" asked Lukas. "Thats kinda weird that when you lose a guy you like your only kinda sad."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I know that you like Falco." he answered. "Its not hard to see that."

Katt blushed slightly. "I do not."

Lukas chuckled. "OK, what ever you say." He stood. "I'm heading back to the apartment. Cya later." He exited the balcony area.

Katt remained in the balcony area. After few minutes later Katt returned to Krystal's apartment. "Hey Krystal." she said seeing that Krystal had woken. "How are you feeling."

"A little better." she answered. "Still kinda sad tho."

Katt looked Krystal over. She hadn't attempted to get ready for the day. She left her hair in a mess and had changed into sweat pants and a tank top. "You aren't planning on staying home all day are you?"

"Yeah I was." answered Krystal. "Why?"

"I know your sad but you can't just stay cooped up inside all the time." answered Katt. "Get dressed and do your hair. We're going to go to the mall or something."

Krystal sighed. "Katt I really don't want to."

"And I don't want to see you turn into an zombie that stays inside all day." stated Katt. "Your going if you want to or not."

Krystal sighed again. "Fine." She walked into her room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt, then fixed her hair before returning into the living room. "Where are we going?"

"To the mall then to a movie." answered Katt.

"OK." said Krystal before leaving the apartment.

Katt followed her. They both walked down the hallway and noticed Adam standing outside of Falco's apartment. "And where are you ladies going?" he asked them.

"Out to the mall." Katt answered. "Wana come?"

Adam shook his head. "No thank you."

"Aww come on." said Katt. "Don't you earth boys ever have any fun?"

"Yes we do." answered Adam. "But not when we are on duty."

"How are you on duty?" asked Krystal. "Your standing in a hallway in an apartment complex."

"I'm in uniform and on a different planet." answered Adam. "Thats considered on duty."

Katt rolled her eyes. "Whatever, if u don't wana go have fun with two hot girls then its your loss." Katt and Krystal walked down to the end of the hallway and into an elevator. They walked into the lobby then out the door and waved down a cab. They both entered. "To the mall please." Katt told the driver. The car began to move. Katt looked over at Krystal. "You ok Krystal?"

Krystal sighed and said, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." stated Katt.

"I'm fine." repeated Krystal.

"OK OK." said Katt. The rest of the ride was quiet. When they arrived they exited the taxi and entered the mall. "So shopping or the movie?"

"Shopping I guess." answered Krystal.

"OK." said Katt before leading Krystal into a clothing store. They began to browse over the articles of clothing. Katt noticed some guys looking at them. "Krys. Cute guys are checking us out."

Krystal eyes grew wide. "No Katt I wont."

"Well they are coming this way." said Katt.

Krystal turned to look and one of the guys had been behind her. "Hello." one of them said. "I'm Hex. Whats your name?"

"I'm Krystal." she answered shakily.

"Thats a pretty name." replied Hex.

The other guy began talking to Katt and she was giggling and talking with him. "We are going to a movie. Would you guys like to join us?"

"Sure." they both answered.

Krystal gave Katt an angry look as they had began to walk towards the movie theater. Hex was walking close to Krystal and took her hand in his. She felt his fingers sliding between hers but she didn't pull away, but she didn't hold his hand back either. Katt was leaning on the other guy who she had found out was named Jason. Jason had his arm around her waist. Once they arrived at the theater they picked a movie and the guys paid for the tickets. Katt and Krystal thanked them as they walked into the theater. Katt and Jason sat next to each other and so did Hex and Krystal. Katt and Jason snuggled together but Krystal tried to keep her distance without making it seem like she was. Hex put his arm around her and gently pulled her closer. Katt gave Krystal a look and signaled for her to go with it. Krystal then leaned up against Hex. They all watch the movie.

When the movie was close to ending Hex decided to make a move. He slowly and genitally pressed his lips against Krystal. Krystal was a bit shocked but she found herself kissing back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. When he pulled away he smiled. She smiled back but felt kind of guilty inside. "Can I get your number?" he asked.

"Sure." she answered. "659-9802"

"Thanks." he said as he enters the number into his phone. "I'll call you."

"OK." she said while smiling.

Hex and Jason both left. Katt moved over to Krystal. "Do you like him?"

"Kinda." answered Krystal.

"You should go on some dates with him." Katt stated as she got up and began walking.

Krystal got up and began to follow. "I'm not ready to date yet."

"You should have thought of that before making out with him." stated Katt.

"We weren't making out!" replied Krystal. "It was just a little kiss."

"Well now he has your number so hes most likely gunna ask you on a date." said Katt. "At least go on one."

"OK OK, I'll go on one but thats it." stated Krystal.

Katt waved down a taxi and they both entered. She told the driver to bring them to the apartment complex. Krystal looked at Katt. "So do you like Jason?"

"Not really." Katt answered. She smirked "But I went with him cuz I could tell u liked Hex."

"Nothing gunna happen with me and him." Krystal stated.

"Sure." Katt said in a sarcastic voice.

The taxi stopped and they payed the driver as they exited. "Why wont you date him?" Katt asked. "You know you like him."

"I'm just not ready yet." answered Krystal as she entered the elevator.

Katt followed. "Just give him a chance." Krystal didn't reply. "OK fine I'll stop."

"Thank you." said Krystal as she unlocked the apartment. She walked in.

"What you wana do now?" asked Katt as she enters the apartment.

"Go to bed." answered Krystal as she neared her room. "I'm tired and its getting kinda late."

Katt looked at the clock. "But its still earlier than when you go to bed."

"Yeah I know." said Krystal. "I'm just tired." She then walked into the room.

Katt sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She watched it for about an hour before falling asleep herself.

Authors notes: Well I finally got a longer chapter in. Sorry for the shorter ones. I decided to take a break from the escape and action to show how the others, mainly Krystal were taking there friends being "Dead" and I put that in quotes because they aren't actually dead. Give me reviews on whats good/bad so I can change things.

Next Chapter: The Escape

Reviews:

vipervet18: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the fight that was in it ^^ I'm trying to update at every chance I get.


End file.
